Wrong Relationship
by OSHK97
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin, sepasang sahabat yang sudah keterlaluan dekatnya. Saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Menjadi pasangan sahabat teraneh, tapi ada satu rahasia yang orang lain tidak mengetahuinya. Fakta yang menyembunyikan jika mereka lebih dari sahabat, jika mereka adalah partner sex yang hebat. Sehun, Jongin. HunKai. Seme!Hun, uke!Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Relationship.

Chap 1 : Disini Kita Memulainya

Warning : HunKai, seme!Hun, uke!Kai, typo(s), EYD berantakan, AU, DLDR.

Rated!M For bad language, mature content, and many more..

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul_ , _Juli_ _2006.._

Kim Jongin, mahasiswa jurusan akhir di Fakultas Bisnis(Business) di universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan, Seoul National University. Umur 22 tahun. Terlihat pendiam tapi sebenarnya sangat ribut. Mempunyai beberapa sahabat baik, sebut saja Park Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa di Universitas yang sama dengan Jongin, tapi berada difakultas yang berbeda. Park Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa jurusan Seni. Ada juga Lee Sungyeol, makhluk tinggi nan tampan. Tapi tingkahnya tidak sesuai dengan ukuran badannya.

Oh Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan akhir, berada difakultas yang sama dengan Jongin—Bisnis(Business)—berusia 22 tahu juga, hanya saja sedikit lebih muda beberapa bulan dengan Jongin sang sahabat karibnya. Temannya sama dengan yang Jongin miliki, karena Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin itu satu paket. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang orang lain tidak tahu. Dirinya dan Jongin lebih dari sekedar sahabat laki-laki saja. Karena Sehun dan Jongin adalah sepasang sahabat sekaligus partner sex.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin, dua orang pria yang bisa dibilang sudah cukup dewasa. Memasuki semester akhir di sebuah Universitas terkemuka di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Dengan beberapa bulan lagi akan merasakan yang namanya wisuda. Berada dijurusan yang sama, tahun lahir yang sama, yang satu dewasa yang satunya manja, yang satunya putih yang satunya tan sexy, yang satunya playboy dan yang satunya bisa dibilang cupu soal cinta. Mesra dimanapun, hingga banyak orang yang berfikiran kalau mereka itu berpacaran—pasangan. Namun setiap ditanya tanggapan mereka akan selalu sama.

"Oh, _c'mone_ _man_. _We're_ _just_ _best_ _buddy_. _Nothing_ _special_ _in_ _this_ _relationship_." Sehun, orang ini selalu menanggapi ocehan orang-orang disekeliling mereka dengan santai. Oh dude, dirinya dan Jongin ini masih sama-sama pria. Dan Sehun masih sangat menyukai dada wanita yang besar ketimbang dada rata seperti tutup lemari.

"Teman? Sangat wow sekali kau ini, Hun. Lihat apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada Jongin?!" Ini Sungyeol, seorang pria tinggi, yang mengaku manly namun tidak sesuai dengan tingkahnya yang bisa dibilang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Memangnya apa? Aku hanya mencium bibir Jongin, masalah?" Sehun dengan tenang menanggapi ocehan Sungyeol yang kini tengah mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Jongin? Terlihat biasa saja, terkesan cuek. Toh Sehun sudah sering menciumnya bahkan lebih, maksudnya tadi kan hanya sekedar kecupan jika diluaran sana Sehun dan Jongin sering frech kiss, dan lain sebagainya. Jadi apa yang dipermasalahkan? Saat Jongin hendak melerai Sehun dan Sungyeol karena melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, yang Jongin yakin pasti akan bertambah ribut jika Chanyeol sampai tahu masalah ini.

"Hen—," Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya menciumnya tepat dibibir, bahkan lidahnya langsung dihisap oleh Sehun karena mulut Jongin yang memang lagi terbuka. Jongin memukul Sehun keras, ini di kantin. Dan semua orang bisa melihatnya dan makin besarlah gossip yang mengatakan jika mereka gay kalau ini sampai menyebar. Tapi Sehun terlihat tidak perduli, bahkan kini dapat Jongin rasakan kalau Sehun tengah menyeringai didalam mulutnya. Fuck.

"Nah, Sungyeolie yang cerewet ini urusanku dan Jongin. Jadi jangan ribut lagi ya?" Sehun segera beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan gamblangnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang kesal, Sungyeol yang menganga serta Chanyeol yang melempari Sehun dengan kotak susu nya yang baru habis setengah.

"KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN!" Chanyeol histeris—lebay—dan segera berlari menuju Jongin yang terlihat kesal.

"APA HUBUNGANMU DAN SEHUN, KIM JONGIN?!" Rasanya Jongin ingin menjedukkan kepala Chanyeol yang dengan bodohnya menanyai hal itu dengan histeris ditengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Just shut up, Park! Aku duluan Sungyeol." Jongin berujar dengan nada rendah, meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan dibenak Chanyeol dan Sungyeol.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam KST, Jongin merebahkan dirinya diranjang apartementnya yang empuk. Memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol dan Sungyeol tadi. Dia sendiri heran dengan hubungannya dan Sehun. Mereka hanya sepasang sahabat sejak eum sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun lalu. Tapi sejak 1 tahun belakangan ini hubungannya dan Sehun jadi sedikit aneh. Berawal dari malam dimana dirinya dan Sehun mabuk setelah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Minzy, salah satu teman kampus mereka.

.

.

Saat itu Jongin tidak sadar, mungkin Sehun juga. Saat pagi-pagi Jongin terbangun, dirinya merasa aneh. Dengan dekorasi kamar yang dicat warna merah maroon, ranjang yang eww girly sekali dan Jongin yakin itu bukan kamarnya. Jongin berusaha bangkit, tapi Jongin lagi-lagi merasa aneh. Jika tubuhnya bisa menjerit, sudah pasti saat ini bokongnya tengah menjerit. Demi CD games tebarunya, bokongnya terasa sakit dan perih sekali. Belum lagi yang membuatnya heran saat Jongin melihat baju-baju yang berserekan dilantai. _Please_ , _don't tell_ _me_ _if_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _sex_ _last_ _night?_ Jongin berguman.

Tapi saat itu harapannya langsung pupus saat Jongin merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya. Jongin berharap itu Hyorin, si wanita sexy di fakultasnya. Tapi rasanya Hyorin tidak akan mungkin memiliki tangan sebesar ini, belum lagi urat-urat ditangannya, dan ehm otot lengannya. Jongin jadi semakin takut memikirkan siapa parnertnya uhukbercintauhuk. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jongin menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok Oh Sehun disana.

"Eung~ Eh? Jongin? Pagi." Dengan tampang bodohnya, Sehun menyapa Jongin. Nampak disana kebingungan diwajah Sehun yang lucu.

"Kenapa kau disini, Jong?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Ditatapnya Jongin, kemudian menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Ditatapnya lagi Jongin, kemudian ditatapnya pula tangannya yang memeluk Jongin. Dilakukannya terus menerus, hingga otaknya mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"I-ini? K-kita? Bercinta?" Jongin hanya menghela nafas gusar. Ingin rasanya Jongin menonjok muka Sehun yang bodoh, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi itu saat Jongin menyadari dia melakukan hubungan seksnya yang pertama dengan seorang laki-laki, terlebih bukan penisnya yang tidak perjaka lagi tapi lubang analnya yang sudah tidak 'perawan' lagi. Sial sekali.

"AAAAAAA! SAYANG SEKALI AKU TIDAK INGAT! AYO LAKUKAN LAGI JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak heboh, terlihat sangat out of character. Sehun segera beranjak bangun, menimpa Jongin. Sehun penasaran, karena jujur saja Sehun tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan sesama jenis. Biasanya Sehun selalu melakukan hubungan seks dengan wanita-wanita yang tanpa Sehun minta akan bersedia mengangkang lebar untuknya. Sehun menyeringai senang memikirkannya.

"Aghnn!" Sehun bahkan tidak tahu jika ternyata penisnya masih berada didalam lubang anal Jongin, dan tentu saja hal ini langsung membuat Jongin mendesah keras. Pantas saja rasanya penisnya tadi seperti sedikit ereksi. Ternyata penisnya didalam lubang Jongin. Sehun manggut-manggut bodoh. Tapi penisnya terasa tegang sekali.

"Eung, maaf Jongin. Ayo lakukan lagi." Dan tanpa mendengar protes Jongin, Sehun menggahi Jongin lagi hingga 3 jam lebih.

.

.

"Aku masih sering kesal jika mengingat hal itu. Dia pikir aku wanita?! Menggagahiku hingga berjam-jam, sialan." Jongin menggerutu mengingat masalalunya yang menyeramkan. Meskipun sejak malam itu mereka sering bercinta, menghabiskan malam-malam yang panas bersama. Tapi tetap saja kan, dia itu pria.

Jongin sendiri awalnya biasa saja, hanya menganggap sebagai kesenangan, tapi entah kenapa saat merasakan perlakukan Sehun yang lembut, gentle dan terkesan sangat menyayanginya saat mereka berhubungan seks mulai membuat Jongin sedikit ragu akan orientasi seksnya. Sehun akan terlihat sangat berbeda saat melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Biasanya Sehun itu jahil, sok cool dan menyebalkan tapi pada saat seperti itu terasa sangat berbeda.

" _Stop_ _it_ Kim Jongin. Sehun _is_ _your_ _best_ _friend_ , _only_ _your_ _best friend._ " Jongin menarik nafas perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya kegiatannya terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin segera terduduk ditepi ranjangnya, hendak meyapa Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan.

"Hoi Heumpt—," Ucapannya terpotong saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut namun menuntut. Membawa Jongin pada ciuman yang intens. Sehun mencium bibir Jongin rakus, seolah ingin melahap bibir penuh Jongin. Tubuhnya menggeser tubuh Jongin yang kini tengah terduduk. Tangan Sehun mulai meraba semua tubuh Jongin, leher, punggung, bokong dan berhenti didada Jongin.

"Eungg~ S-se eum.." Jongin berusaha melepas ciuman Sehun, dia butuh bernafas oke. Dia masih manusia biasa. Sehun yang mengerti segera melepas ciumannya, namun hanya sepersekian detik dan Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Bahkan kini Sehun sudah mengangkat Jongin kepangkuannya, terkadang Jongin berpikir apa dia tidak berat? Sehun sepertinya mudah sekali mengendongnya.

"Aghnn! Sehun~" Jongin mendesah saat merasakan jilatan dilehernya, lehernya itu titik sensitive tubuhnya selain lubang analnya tentu saja. Jongin makin mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos. Tanganya sibuk meremas kemeja hitam Sehun yang kini terlihat kusut. Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun makin gencar meraba tubuhnya, kini tangan Sehun berada didalam celananya. Karena Jongin hanya mengenakan boxer dan dalaman tentu hal ini memudahkan Sehun untuk memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Jongin.

" _Moan for me_ , Jongin." Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Jongin sebentar, sebelum dirinya merobek kaos Jongin kasar. Menampilkan dada Jongin yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran seorang pria, Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Entah kenapa Jongin terasa menggoda sekali malam ini. Dengan puting susu yang pink kecokelatan yang kini terlihat tegang, rambutnya yang berantakan belum lagi pantatnya yang kenyal sekali.

"AGHNN! Sehun!" Jongin mendesah keras saat Sehun mengecup putingnya lembut, menghisapnya rakus dan pantatnya yang makin diremas Sehun kasar. Dadanya membusung kearah Sehun seolah menyuruh Sehun menghisapnya lebih. Sehun tentu dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang Jongin pinta. Jongin ini adalah makhluk yang dahulu polos, namun entah kenapa sejak malam itu Jongin selalu terlihat menggoda dimata Sehun. Perlahan Sehun menurunkan Jongin dikasurnya yang empuk, membuat Jongin berada dibawah kungkungannya. Dan entah kenapa Sehun menyukai hal ini.

"Eungh! Eunghhh! Hh, S-sehun!" Jongin makin mendesah saat Sehun dengan sengaja menggoda Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya jijik jika harus mendesah seperti ini, hell! Dia itu seorang pria, dan mendesah seperti ini hanya untuk wanita murahan, tapi setiap melakukan hubungan seks dengan Sehun Jongin selalu tidak perduli. Mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah. Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan. Fuck.

Dapat Jongin rasakan bahwa tangan Sehun kini menusuk-nusuk anal Jongin tanpa niat untuk memasukkan jarinya didalam anal Jongin. Sehun suka mendengar Jongin yang terlihat frustasi. Dikeluarkannya tangannya dari dalam celana Jongin, meninggalkan Jongin yang mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Hei Jongin, kau mau bercinta denganku? Merasakan penisku menggagahi lubang analmu?" Sehun membelai lembut wajah Jongin yang berada dibawahnya. Jongin mengangguk, hei dirinya sudah seperti ini. Lucu sekali jika tidak dilanjutkan. Belum lagi kata-kata kotor yang Sehun ucapkan. Masa bodoh jika dirinya terlihat seperti pelacur, tapi dia membutuhkan Sehun lebih tepatnya penis Sehun. Sahabatnya, partner sexnya.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Author note :

Uh, hallo ^^ Ini baru eum prolog? Gimana? Ini bakalan berada di rated-M, buat bahasa, adegan NCnya and many more. Baru pertama kali biki fanfic rated-M, jadi maaf kalo misalnya rada aneh /.\ Dan buat yang udah ngeriview, ngefav, sama ngefollow fanfic 'Under My Skin' thankyu~ Gak nyangka responsnya sebegitu banyak. Maaf ya aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu, tapi semua review dari kalian aku baca. Dan aku bener-bener suka saat bacain semua review kalian ^^ Sekali lagi makasih semua :* So, wanna gimme your review again? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Relationship.

Chap 2 : Fallin' in Love?

Warning : HunKai, seme!Hun, uke!Kai, crackpair, typo(s), EYD berantakan, AU, DLDR.

Rated!M. Ini bener-bener M rated. Adegan buat dewasanya full, jadi buat yang ngerasa dibawah 17 tahun jangan baca ya? M for bad language, mature content, explisit sex scene, and many more.

.

.

.

"AGHNNN!" Jongin mendesah saat merasakan remasan dipantatnya. Kurang ajar sekali tangan Sehun ini. Kini tangan Sehun membuka kaki Jongin lebar, membuat Jongin harus mengangkang dan memperlihatkan lubang analnya yang merah dan berkedut-kedut tidak sabar.

"Hei~ Sepertinya lubang analmu sudah sangat merindukan penisku ya Jongin sayang?" Jongin merasakan getaran didadanya saat mendengar panggilan Sehun, sial. Jongin mulai mencintai orang ini. Tangan Sehun menusuk lagi anal Jongin, kali ini Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang anal Jongin yang terlihat menggoda.

"Enghhh~ Sehun! _Don't tea_ —NGHHHHNN!" Jongin tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menjilat lubang analnya, meludah disana untuk mempermudah jalan masuk penis Sehun yang besar.

Matanya terasa memutih saat dirinya menyemprotkan spermanya yang keluar banyak, melakukan hubungan seks dengan Sehun selalu saja membuatnya ejakulasi berlebihan. Kini boxer dan celana dalamnya terasa lengket. Sial Sehun ini, melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada bokongnya dengan keadaan boxer yang hanya terlepas setengah.

" _You cum, Jongin? That's only our beginning, Jongin. And you cum? How slutty you're._ " Sehun meninggalkan Jongin, berdiri dari atas ranjang. Berjalan menuju single sofa yang ada disudut kamarnya dan Jongin. Ya, mereka itu satu apartement. Sebenarnya kamar mereka dulu terpisah, tapi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Sehun lebih sering tidur dikamar Jongin. Dan tentu saja intensitasnya menyentuh Jongin bisa bertambah.

"Sehun, kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?" Jongin bangkit, mendudukkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang. Demi semua cokelat yang Jongin suka, dia butuh penis Sehun.

"Tidak sayang, tentu tidak. Tapi kau harus bermasturbasi didepanku, mengangkang lebar dan membuatku ingin menggagahimu. Kau priakan? Kalau iya, lakukan. _And I'll fuck you hard, then_." Sehun menyilangkan kedua kakinya, duduk dengan angkuh. Entah kenapa saat ini rasanya Sehun ingin melakukan hubungan seks dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan berlaku lembut pada Jongin, sahabatnya ini rasanya tidak masuk dalam pilihan Sehun malam ini.

Karena Jongin entah kenapa terasa sangat menggoda beberapa hari ini. Dan Sehun sudah menahan untuk tidak berhubungan seks dengan Jongin selama 1 bulan, _and for god sake!_ _It's must be like in the hell_! Sehun akui dia sudah kecanduan akan Jongin. Tapi untuk cinta? Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin sahabatnya dan partner seksnya saja.

" _Then, you must fuck me hard Sehunie~_ "

.

.

.

.

Dimulai dengan Jongin yang membuka boxer dan dalamanya dalam satu tarikan hingga kini Jongin sudah telanjang, naked. Kemudian Jongin mulai membelai tubuhnya sensual sambil mendesahkan nama Sehun.

"Ahhh! Eum Sehunie~" Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa saat mendengar suaranya yang bisa dibilang iyuh sekali. Ini meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria asal kalian tahu. Dia merasa masih lurus, ya meskipun Jongin belum pernah berpacaran dengan wanita apalagi untuk berhubungan seks dengan wanita, tapi jangan salah, Jongin mempunyai koleksi berbagai video khusus dewasa dan itu pria bersama wanita semua.

Tangan Jongin membelai dan mencubit putingnya sendiri sensual. Membayangkan tangan Sehun yang kasar membelainya. Jongin tersenyum menggoda saat dirinya melihat Sehun yang mulai gelisah. Ditidurkannya tubuhnya, membuka kakinya selebar yang dia bisa. Kini tangannya mulai merambat turun menuju penisnya.

Tangan kanannya mengocok penisnya kasar, membuat batang itu menegang dan mengacung tinggi. Sedangkan tangan kiri Jongin mulai memasuki analnya sendiri. Memutar-mutar jarinya didalam sana, mendesah seperti wanita murahan diluaran sana. Memohon Sehun menyetubuhinya kasar dan keras. Efek tidak berhubungan seks dengan Sehun selama 1 bulan ini mungkin? Siapa yang tahu.

"Hhhh! Aghhhh! Sehunie!" Dan Jongin menahan seringainya saat melihat Sehun mulai membuka kemeja hitamnya memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang menggiurkan.

"Sehuniee! _F-fuck me please_! AGHHNNN!" Jongin kembali ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sial. Jongin benar-benar mengingankan penis besar Sehun mengisi analnya dan memenuhi analnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin ingin merasakan sperma Sehun meyemprot analnya. Karena ya selama ini Jongin selalu meminta Sehun untuk memakai kondom ataupun kelur diluar. Alasannya simple, Jongin tidak mau membersihkan analnya yang penuh cairan putih Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya malam ini dia ingin sekali mencobanya.

" _How slutty you're,_ Jonginie." Sehun menyeringai, mulai melepas celananya. Hingga kini Sehun sama-sama telanjang. Sehun melihat Jongin yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

" _Come. And ride my dick you slut_." Sehun mengintruksikan Jongin mendekat kearahnya. Sudah Sehun katakan berlaku lembut dan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata kotor bukan pilihan Sehun malam ini.

Jongin berjalan pelan, dengan keadaan penis yang kembali mengacung tinggi. Sial! Sial! Sial! Dia benar-benar merasa seperti pelacur sekarang. Masih enak pelacur malah, pelacur itu dibayar. Lah dirinya? Sudah menurunkan harga diri, mengangkang lebar untuk Sehun plus tidak dibayar pula. Untung tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya seperti ini, jika Chanyeol dan Sungyeol sampai tahu hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai mahasiswa teladan dan pendiam. Saat Jongin sudah berada didepan Sehun, Jongin melihat Sehun menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Jongin yang mengerti segera mendudukkan pantatnya diatas paha Sehun.

"Ahhnmm~" Jongin mendesah saat merasakan penis Sehun menusuk analnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan? Cari kenikmatanmu sendiri, Jongin."Sehun menarik Jongin dalam ciuman yang intens. Tangannya meremas-remas bokong Jongin kasar, Sehun memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam lubang Jongin tanpa memberitahu Jongin yang membuat Jongin mendesah tertahan dalam mulutnya. Jarinya mengobrak-abrik lubang Jongin, mencoba menemukan titik sensitivenya. Mulutnya masih mencium bibir Jongin rakus, Sehun benar-benar merindukan Jongin.

"SEHUNN!" Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan jari-jari Sehun menyentuh prostatnya. Kepalanya terdongak keatas, dadanya membusung dengan indah. Sehun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar. Sial. Jongin menggoda sekali. Dan saat Sehun merasa bahwa Jongin tengah merasakan kenikmatannya, maka pada saat itu pula Sehun memasukkan penisnya yang menegang sempurna kedalam anal Jongin.

" _FUCK_! Sehunnn! Aghnnnn!" Jongin makin mendesah. Penis Sehun ini gila ukurannya. Bokongnya terasa terbelah. Sial.

"Hhhh.. Hhh.. _M-move, please m-move_." Jongin memohon, tapi Sehun tetap diam.

"Sudah aku beritahukan? Cari kenikmatnmu sendiri, sayang." Sehun menyeringai saat merasakan Jongin mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, menjadikan bahunya sebagai tumpuan. Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya cepat, sesekali dapat Sehun rasakan Jongin memutar-mutar bokongnya.

"Hh.. Sempit sekali Jongin. Shit!" Sial. Jongin ini keterlaluan nikmatnya. Sehun rasanya tidak akan melepaskan Jongin untuk siapapun. Belum lagi Jongin ini sangat ekspresif jika sudah berhubunga seks dengannya. Lihatlah wajahnya saat ini? Dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas, mata terpejam dan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan suara yang terus mendesahkan suaranya, Jongin benar-benar menggoda.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Aghn! Sehun!" Jongin makin kasar menaik turunkan tubuhnya, hingga sofa yang kini tengah mereka tempati bergeser. Sehun yang melihat dada Jongin tepat didepan mukanya, segera menghisap putting susu Jongin yang tegak menantang. Disesapnya kuat putting susu Jongin hingga memerah dan dipenuhi liurnya. Damn, Jongin you're fucking hot!

"Sehun! _I wanna cum_. Hhh~ _And I want yo_ AHHH!" Jongin menjerit, tubuhnya lemas. Dunianya terasa berputar. Pandangannya memutih. Tubuhnya memelan, Jongin tahu Sehun belum mencapai kepuasannya. Tapi Jongin benar-benar lemas.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Sehun, aku lelah." Jongin membenamkan kepalanya keleher Sehun saat merasakan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Sehun berjalan dengan masih menggenjot lubang Jongin brutal. Sehun beralih menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamar Jongin. Menempatkan Jongin dan dirinya didepan cermin. Betapa menggiurkan Jongin sekarang.

"Jong, _I want you to look at the mirror._ _And look at your face when my dick inside you_." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata dengan suaranya yang rendah. Jongin menurut, dan mukanya makin memerah saat melihat pantulan dirinya. Sehun mendorong masuk penisnya, membuat penis Jongin kembali tegang. Sehun menyodok kasar lubang Jongin, dan Jongin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ini nikmat sekali. Tubuh Jongin sampai beberapa kali menghantam cermin, untung saja tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya.

"AH! AH! AGHNN! SEHUNNNN!" Dan Jongin kembali mengalami ejakulasi, Sehun menggeram rendah saat merasakan otot-otot rectum Jongin yang mengetat. Sial dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan dua sodokan akhir yang kuat, Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam lubang anal Jongin.

"Ah~ Sehun kau hh.. Keluar banyak sekali, Ahh~" Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan cairan Sehun memenuhi analnya. Menyebabkan dirinya menyemprotkan kembali cairannya dengan deras. Jadi begini rasanya saat analnya dialiri cairan Sehun? Rasanya nikmat, hangat dan jika nanti mereka melakukan hubungan seks lagi Jongin tidak akan menyuruh Sehun memakai kondom atau keluar diluar lagi. Sehun mendorong pelan penisnya, membiarkan semua cairannya memenuhi anal Jongin.

"Sehunn~ Kenapa kau tidak berhenti keluar? Aghhn~" Jongin sudah benar-benar lemas. Tapi Sehun masih menyemprotkan benihnya didalam sana, astaga kenapa Sehun bisa keluar sebanyak ini.

"Hhh.. Diam Jong. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyodok lubang analmu yang sempit ini, heum?" Sehun mencium leher Jongin, meninggalkan kissmark terang disana. Dan membuat Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka memerah. Sial sekali. Belum lagi suara Sehun yang terdengar lebih berat dan sexy. Oh shit.

"Ahhhh~!" Dan Jongin mendesah saat merasakan Sehun menarik keluar penisnya. Dapat Jongin rasakan sebagian cairan Sehun mengalir keluar dari lubangnya dan Jongin suka sensasi itu. Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin, dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"ENGHHHH?!"

"Kau tidak berpikir ini selesaikan, sahabatku sayang?" Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun kembali memasukan penisnya yang keras kedalam lubang analnya, menggendong koala tubuhnya, meletakkan tubuhnya dikasur, membuka kakinya lebar, dan menggagahinya entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi yang masuk melalui celah gorden dikamar Jongin membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dibuka matanya pelan. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Semakin dirapatkannya tubuhnya pada dekapan Sehun. Sehun juga seolah mengerti dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa Jongin tertidur dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

"Pagi, Jongin." Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Jongin lembut. Tersenyum saat melihat Jongin makin merapat padanya.

"Pagi Sehun." Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Sehun memainkan rambut hitamnya.

"Sehun, aku titip absen ya? Aku lelah sekali." Jongin memainkan tangannya didada Sehun, dan mencium bibir Sehun singkat. Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Jong, kurasa aku jatuh cinta." Jantung Jongin berdetak cepat saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal ini. Sehun jatuh cinta?

"Siapa lagi kali ini Oh Sehun?" Jongin berkata sarkas, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Tapi Sehun malah makin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta Jong dan aku ingin menikahinya." Jongin tertegun saat merasakan bibir Sehun tengah tersenyum saat mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, nikahi saja. Apa masalahnya?" Jongin berkata santai. Berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba gelisah dan kesal.

"Masalahnya aku takut aku kehilanganmu." Jantung Jongin benar-benar berdetak cepat. Apa kata Sehun tadi? Belum lagi pelukan Sehun yang makin erat.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan Krystal, Jung Krystal." Sehun terdengar sangat senang saat mengucapkan kata-kata ini.

"Dia wanita yang baik, cantik, keibuan. Dan kami dijodohkan 1 bulan yang lalu. Setelah wisuda bulan depan aku akan menikah dengannya Jong." Sehun mencium gemas pucuk kepala Jongin, membelai punggung Jongin lembut.

"Jong? Kau mendengarku?" Jongin segera berpura-pura menutup matanya erat. Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sehun hanya tertegun menatap mata Jongin yang tertutup, diciumnya kedua mata Jongin sayang. Sehun tahu Jongin hanya pura-pura menutup matanya, Sehun tahu Jongin menghindarinya. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu. Dan dengan itu Sehun kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka, membawa Jongin dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya Jongin ingin berteriak. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sangat sakit. Jadi ini alasannya Sehun kenapa selama 1 bulan ini tidak pulang keapartement mereka? Jadi memang dirinya hanya sebatas partner sex Sehun? Seharusnya dia sudah tahu dari awal, tapi tetap saja.

Kalian pikir Jongin itu apa? Setelah berkali-kali mereka berhubungan seks, menerima semua perlakuan Sehun yang sebegitu lembut, dan sekarang Sehun mengatakan dia akan menikah? Jongin, kau salah jika telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun. Dan seharusnya kau sadar, Sehun itu laki-laki sejenis denganmu Jongin. Tidak mungkin Sehun akan mencintaimu.

—Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak. Karena kami hanya sebatas sex friend, partner sex tidak lebih.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Author note :

ASTAGAAA! APA INIIII?! Maaf udah bikin mereka nista disini. Aku beneran gak kuat ngetiknya, astaga. Maaf kalau adegan 'anuanu'nya gak memuaskan, karena jujur aja ini pertama kalinya aku bikin adegan 'begituan' /.\ Astagaaa /.\ Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang aku sendiri gak nyangka :D

Buat Silent Reader jujur aja aku gak sadar kalo ternyata aku sering bikin genre hurt comfort, hehe.. Alasannya? Eum.. Aku sendiri sih suka cerita yang rada angst, tapi happy ending/? Jadi ya mungkin gak sadar kali aku nya, makasih udah perhatiin :D

Nah, ada juga yang nanya kenapa fanfic sekarang kebayakan NC.. Hehe.. Maaf ya, ini menyesuaikan tema (;

Dan banyak yang tanya apa bakalan dilanjut apa gak? Fanfic ini gak bakalan aku discountinued.. Aku bakal usahain bawa fanfic ini sampai menuju pelabuhan akhir :D

Buat yang udah review, ngefav sama follow makasih ya~ Buat silent reader juga makasih yang udah mau mampir. Mungkin WR ini bakal aku update seminggu satu kali, jadi sampai ketemu minggu depan~ Terakhir, wanna gimme your review again? Thankyuu~ ^^

P.S :

Maaf ya kalau bahasa asingnya berantakan, karena ya Bahasa Inggrisku gak terlalu bagus tapi kalau aku pake bahasa Indonesia dibeberapa dialog itu rasanya eum.. sangat gak pantes. Maaf ya /.\

, , NunnaBaozie, ParkJitta, vipbigbang74, DwiKkamjong, sayakanoicinoe, kamong Jjong, Jonginlaaf, Mizukami Sakura-chan, k1mut, tokisaki, Damchuu93, kaiXoo1214, kamong jae, hunkaiship14, Minnitta, Inne751, JungSooHee, geash, kimkaaa182, outcaaast, Wiwitdyas1, nandaXLSK9094, jungdongah, novisaputri09, LM90, laxyovrds, GYUSATAN, jonginisa, TEN, , kimm bii, , da94, Almondie, SILENT READER, Jiji Park, salhunkai, cute, kthk2, ling-ling pandabear, ariska, galaxyfina, Lovana, guest

Thanks udah review, review dari kalian itu semacam vitamin/? Penyemangat buat lanjutin ceritanya. Makasih semuaaa :* Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan namanya maaf ya, dan kalau ada yang kelewatan maaf juga ya /.\


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Relationship.

Chap 3 : Seharusnya Memang Seperti Ini

Warning : HunKai, seme!Hun, uke!Kai, typo(s), EYD berantakan, AU, DLDR.

M rated!

.

Sejak dimana Sehun mengatakan ia jatuh cinta hubungan Jongin dan Sehun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Jongin tetap terlihat cuek seperti biasa, berdiam diri diperpustakaan dan sesekali akan ikut hangout dengan kedua sahabat tengilnya. Chanyeol dan Sungyeol. Seperti saat ini.

"Hoi Jong, kau ada masalah ya dengan si Sehun?" Itu Chanyeol, pria yang tampangnya manis,cute tapi tampan disaat yang bersamaan tapi jangan salah, dia itu dalam hal kebrengsekan kurang lebih sama dengan Oh Sehun. Playboy ulung yang menipu dengan wajah cantiknya. Entah sudah berapa wanita yang dia tiduri selama 4 tahun dikampus ini.

"Tidak ada, Park." Jongin meneguk vodkanya pelan. Sedikit meringis saat rasa panas menjalar dikerongkongannya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, dengan semua minuman beralkohol yang dia minum dan suara dentuman musik di bar yang kini tengah ia datangi.

"Jangan bohong, Ongin. Kami tahu sekali dirimu, mate." Ini Sungyeol, yang entah sejak kapan muncul dari lantai dansa kemeja mereka. Sungyeol segera meneguk vodka yang tadinya berada ditangan Jongin.

"Aku serius. Ayo turun. Aku mau menari." Dan Sungyeol beserta Chanyeol hanya bersiul mengikuti Jongin. Jongin itu jarang sekali ke club, tapi jika sudah ke club rasanya feromon yang Jongin keluarkan akan menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tidak wanita, tidak pria.

Jongin mulai menari di dance floor yang disediakan. Tubuhnya mengikuti suara music yang mengalun menggoda. Jongin meliukan tubuhnya yang terbalut jins hitam ketat, kaos singlet berkerah V berwarna putih dan blazer biru dongker yang membalut tubuhnya.

Jongin membuka blazernya, menyampirkan kebahunya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya liar. Jongin bahkan tidak lagi perduli dengan teriakan semua pengunjung club ini, bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang menggodanya dengan mengikuti gerakan Jongin, Jongin tersenyum saja.

Jongin meladeni wanita-wanita itu. Bahkan ada satu wanita dengan rambut blondenya, mata bulat, hidung mancung dibalut dress minim 10 cm diatas lutut berwarna merah maroon yang menarik perhatian Jongin.

Wanita ini cantik sekali menurut Jongin. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang wanita ini, Jongin bahkan tidak ambil pusing dengan suara Chanyeol dan juga Sungyeol yang memakakan telinganya.

" _Wanna join me tonight_?" Wanita itu menempelkan punggungnya kedada Jongin yang bidang. Menggerakkan badannya sensual. Jongin tersenyum, manarik kepala wanita itu kedalam ciumannya sebagai bentuk jawaban 'ya'.

"Aku Bora _by the way_."

"Kai."

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan rasa pening dikepalanya akibat hangover. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat seorang wanita didalam pelukannya. Wanita ini baik, Jongin yakin itu. Semalam itu adalah pengalaman seksnya yang pertama dengan seorang wanita, dan um yeah.. Tidak semenyenangkan jika bersama Sehun.

Ah.. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, Jongin jadi merindukannya. Meskipun mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya Jongin menghindari Sehun. Entah kenapa. Karena siap tidak siap Jongin, Sehun akan segera menikah. Dan hari ini Sehun berjanji mengenalkan Jongin dengan Krystal, calon istrinya.

"Eung, pagi Kai." Bora menggeliat pelan, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Pagi." Jongin tersenyum, dan entah kenapa Bora meyukai itu. Semalam pengalaman seksnya yang pertama, meskipun Bora akui jika dia sedikit liar tapi dirinya tidak pernah sampai terlibat one night stand tapi entah kenapa Bora mau-mau saja menyerahkan mahkotanya yang berharga pada sosok pemuda ini.

"Kuharap ini bukan cuma sekedar _one night stand_ , Kai-ssi." Bora tersenyum lembut pada Jongin, dan Jongin hanya meringis mendengarnya. Jangan bilang wanita ini menyukainya?

"Kita bisa berteman, Bora-ssi. _And I was surprised last night_ , _amma your first?"_ Jongin tersenyum tidak enak.

" _Yeah, you're ma first_ Kai-ssi." Jongin tertegun mendengar jawaban jujur wanita didepannya ini, entah kenapa Jongin jadi merasa bersalah.

"Well, aku harus pergi Bora-ssi. Terimakasih untuk semalam." Jongin mengecup kening Bora lembut sebelum beranjak memakai bajunya dan meninggalkan wanita itu dalam keheningan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu Jongin dengan gelisah, entah kenapa rasanya Jongin menghindarinya. Ini sudah 1 minggu sejak Sehun mengatakan kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga Jung. Sehun takut Jongin meninggalkannya. Tapi kenapa harus takut? Jongin itu hanya sahabat dan _sex friend_ nya kan? Jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan?

Sehun segera bangkit dari sofa saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Demi Tuhan! Sehun khawatir pada Jongin, semalam dia tidak pulang. Dan ini sudah pukuk 01.45 PM KST. Kemana saja anak itu pergi semalaman?

"Kau dari mana saja, Jong?" Sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan Jongin saat melepaskan sepatunya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sehun." Sehun berusaha menahan emosinya. Kenapa Jongin ini? Sudah 1 minggu mengabaikannya dan sekarang Jongin berkata sedatar itu pada Sehun? Apa salahnya?!

"Jongin, kau ini kenapa?" Sehun membuntuti Jongin dari belakang. Sesampainya Jongin didapur, dan mengambil air dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin Sehun segera memeluk Jongin erat dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?" Sehun mencium tengkuk Jongin. Dan jantungnya berpacu cepat saat melihat tanda kemerahan yang ada dileher Jongin. Sehun yakin itu baru, dan tidak mungkin itu dari Sehun. Karena sudah 1 minggu ini Sehun tidak menyentuh Jongin, jangankan menyentuh berbicara dengan Jongin diapartement mereka saja jarang.

"Aku tidak apa Sehun. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku mau mandi." Jongin berkata datar. Sejujurnya Jongin masih menata hatinya. Nanti malam Sehun akan mengajak Jongin kerestoran dan mengenalkan Jongin kepada Krystal. Jongin tidak siap sebenarnya. Karena Jongin jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini, pada Oh Sehun.

"Tidak. Sebelum aku berbicara padamu." Sehun dengan paksa memutar tubuh Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya. Menatap mata cokelat Jongin dalam. Dan Sehun tertegun saat melihat mata Jongin yang sembab.

"Apa maumu Sehun? Kau akan segera menikah, jadi segera hentikan ini." Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bahunya, tapi tanpa Jongin sadari bibir Sehun sudah lebih dahulu mencium bibirnya. Menekan bibir Jongin kasar. Jongin berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun, tapi semakin Jongin brontak semakin Sehun menekan bibirnya.

Bahkan kini Sehun sudah menggendong Jongin didepan tubuhnya. Membawa tubuh Jongin berada lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Memaksa Jongin menerima ciumannya. Sehun kalut. Sehun tidak mau Jongin pergi darinya. Sehun mendudukan Jongin dimeja makan. Mengungkung tubuh Jongin dalam dekapan badannya.

"Hhh.. Eungg.. Sehun, l-lepash." Sehun melepas ciumannya. Menempelkan keningnya kekening Jongin. Mencium kening Jongin lembut. Jongin hanya bisa menetralkan nafasnya. Sehun terlihat kalut sekali.

"Jongin aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku. Tidak Jongin, aku tidak bisa." Jongin mengelus wajah Sehun lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Hun. Kau hanya akan menikah, dan aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Dia sudah lelah 1 minggu ini menghindari Sehun.

"Tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, Jongin." Sehun meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Tidak apa Sehun. Kau hanya harus bahagia dengan Krystal. Kau mencintainya kan?" Dan dengan itu, Sehun mencium Jongin lagi. Membawa Jongin kedalam ciumannya yang lembut. Kali ini Jongin tidak brontak lagi, kali ini Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun seperti biasanya. Membalas selembut yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang wanita yang tengah menyaksikan hal itu.

"Sehun, bahkan kau tidak pernah menciumku selembut itu." Krystal, wanita itu perlahan pergi keluar apartement Sehun dan Jongin dengan senyuman pedih dibibirnya. Sehun memang mengaku mencintainya, tapi saat Krystal mendengar semua cerita Sehun tentang seorang pemuda yang bernama Kim Jongin, Krystal sedikit ragu akan cinta Sehun padanya. Karena cara Sehun menceritakan Jongin terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Krystal membunyikan bel diapartement Sehun, berpura-pura baru datang, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Enghh~ Sehun, itu pasti Krystal." Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang cemberut. Sehun membenahi penampilannya, megancingkan kembali kemejanya yang tadi sempat terbuka. Jongin juga begitu, membenahi penampilannya. Tidak lucu kan jika dirinya terlihat kacau didepan Krystal?

Tidak lama Sehun masuk dengan menggandeng tangan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Yang Jongin yakini itu adalah Krystal. Pantas Sehun menyukainya, wanita ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan sapuan makeup naturalnya, anggun dan terlihat ramah.

"Jongin, kenalkan ini Krystal calonku." Krystal mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin, dan Jongin menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Krystal, Krystal Jung. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ssi." Krystal tersenyum ramah, Jongin balas tersenyum

"Jongin. Kau bisa memanggil Jongin saja, Krystal-ssi." Sehun tertegun saat melihat senyum Jongin yang begitu indah.

"Well, berlaku untukmu juga berarti. _Just call me_ Krystal or Krys, _then_."

"Oke." Dan dengan itu Jongin mengetahui siapa wanita yang akan menjadi calon istri sahabatnya ini, dan rasanya Jongin rela saja meskipun hatinya sakit.

"Kau ini manis sekali Jongin, omong-omong." Sehun terbahak keras saat mendengar komentar Krystal tentang Jongin. Astaga itu menggelikan.

"Uh~ Krys, aku lebih suka dibilang tampan daripada manis." Krystal hanya tertawa dan Jongin cemberut. Rasanya Krystal akan sangat menyukai sahabat calon suaminya ini. Dan mungkin jika ia sudah tidak ada lagi nanti Jongin bisa menjaga Sehunkan? Dengan pikiran itu Krystal tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Krystal beberapa bulan yang lalu diapartement Sehun dan dirinya, Jongin kini menjadi akrab dengan wanita itu. Bahkan sekarang Krystal sering keapartementnya. Padahal waktu itu mereka berjanji akan bertemu direstoran, tapi malah berakhir dengan Krystal yang memasak diapartement mereka. Jongin jadi semakin yakin kenapa Sehun bisa meny— ah tidak, mencintai Krystal.

"Siang hitam." Jongin merengut saat mendengar suara wanita yang baru saja mampir dipikirannya itu. Sial. Jongin tarik kembali semua kata-katanya tentang wanita ini. Pangilan hitam itu sudah melekat ditelinga Jongin sejak dirinya dan Krystal baru kenal 2 minggu dan Krystal sudah memanggilnya hitam, sialan.

" _Oh shut up_ , Jung. Kau ini sangat jauh dari bayanganku saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Jongin mencibir, dan Krystal hanya tertawa. Krystal segera mengamit lengan Jongin, menarik pemuda itu berdiri dari K*C di mall tempat mereka berjanji akan bertemu. Sebenarnya Sehun juga akan hadir, tapi berhubung orang itu sedikit sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan ayahnya, jadi hanya Jongin dan Krystal yang berjalan-jalan.

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin sudah wisuda 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah berada diperusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan Jongin? Kini dirinya masih menjadi pengangguran kelas kakap. Dirinya masih sering hangout dengan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih belum menyelesaikan skripsinya, dan Sungyeol sekarang sudah pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Jepang.

Hal yang patut Jongin syukuri sekarang bahwa kenyataan yang mengatakan jika Jongin itu berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, Kim Junmyeon ayahnya dan Ibunya Kim—Do—Kyungsoo. Ayahnya adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang bijak dengan senyum menawan diwajahnya, serta Ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik meskipun usia sudah mulai beranjak tua.

Dan kakaknya, Kim Jongdae. Kakak terbaik yang pernah Jongin miliki. Ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Seoul dengan harta kekayaan yang bisa dibilang wow sekali, tapi bodohnya Jongin yang tidak—belum—mau mengurus salah satu perusahaan ayahnya itu. Toh, ada kakaknya yang akan mengurus hal itu.

"Hehehe~ Chanyeol jadi datang?" Jongin hanya mengangguk. Jongin hampir lupa jika Chanyeol juga akan ikut menemani mereka. Chanyeol jadi dekat dengan Krystal gara-gara Jongin. Mereka bahkan sering keluar bersama seperti saat ini.

"Kkamjong! Krystal!" Mendengar suara bising khas anak SMP, Jongin yakin itu Chanyeol. Dasar memalukan anak itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, nah ayo!" Chanyeol segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Krystal dan Jongin yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepala mereka takjub.

.

.

.

.

"Aaa~ Bagaimana yang ini? Cantik kan?" Krystal menunjukkan sepatu berhak tinggi yang entah apa namanya tadi, Jongin tidak perduli karena baginya semua sepatu wanita itu sama saja—sepatu berhak tinggi— kearah Jongin dan Chanyeol yang kini sudah terduduk malas. Wanita ini sudah berjam-jam mengelilingi mall, dan belanjaannya sudah banyak sekali.

"Eum, ya bagus Krys. Sepatu itu akan cocok untukmu saat diacara pernikahan nanti." Chanyeol menanggapi saat melihat sepatu yang Krystal tunjukan tadi. Sepatu dengan warna silver yang terkesan mewah, dengan tali-tali yang membuatnya terlihat makin elegan, dengan tinggi kira-kira 17 cm dan dengan ujung yang terbuka. Simpel namun terkesan mewah. Sangat cocok untuk Krystal yang elegan.

"Oke, aku akan ambil ini. Berarti kalian tinggal menemaniku fitting baju pengantinkan? Sehun akan datang kalau sudah mau mengepaskan baju nanti." Krystal meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Tanpa Jongin sadari bahwa Chanyeol memperhatikan semua raut ekspresi sahabatnya ini.

"Jongin, ada satu hal yang selalu mengganjal pikiranku. Sungyeol juga mungkin." Dari nada suara Chanyeol, Jongin tahu bahwa ini akan serius. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya to the point. Jongin tahu, meskipun Chanyeol itu pecicilan dan brengsek sekali, tapi Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yeolie." Jongin menjawab tenang. Karena jujur saja sejak mereka wisuda, Sehun dan Jongin jadi jarang bertemu. Memang mereka masih satu apartement, tapi Sehun akan pulang saat Jongin sudah tidur, dan Sehun pergi sebelum Jongin membuka matanya dipagi hari. Jongin sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

" _Don't ya dare to lie with me, Kim. I know anything 'bout ya_." Chanyeol berkata datar. Tapi Jongin tetap diam.

" _I'm gonna tell you, but not now Park_." Jongin bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerang kesal.

Dan Jongin terkejut saat melihat sosok yang amat dirindukannya ini, Sehun. Rasanya Jongin ingin segera menerjang Sehun dengan pelukannya tapi semuanya sirna saat melihat sosok Krystal yang datang, dan dengan gamblangnya Sehun mencium bibir Krystal lembut. Jongin memalingkan mukanya, dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Hai sayang, hai Jongin, hai Chanyeol." Sehun menyapa mereka dengan senyuman dan hanya ditanggapi Jongin dengan anggukan kepala.

"Nah, berhubungan sekarang kau sudah datang ayo kita segera fitting baju. Minggu depan kita sudah akan menikah, Sehun." Krystal mengapit lengan Sehun manja, dan Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium pucuk kepala Krystal, membuat Jongin memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menuju butik tempat mereka akan mencoba baju pengantin menggunakan mobil Sehun, karena memang Jongin dan Chanyeol Krystal suruh untuk naik kendaraan umum saja. Mereka sampai disebuah butik yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Butik yang memang menawarkan berbagai macam busana high class.

Krystal dan Chanyeol segera turun dari mobil, meninggalkan Sehun untuk memarkir mobil dan Jongin yang tertidur dibelakang. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun berniat membangunkan Jongin, dia benar-benar merindukan pria ini.

Pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk kedalam hatinya, menempati tempat tersendiri dihatinya. Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Jongin, berharap pemuda itu akan bangun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Sehun sangat ingin memeluk sosok ini.

"Jong, hei.. Jongin, bangun." Jongin mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hei, bangun sayang." Sehun berbisik lembut ditelinga Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat Sehun berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Sehun?" Dan Jongin segera melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Sehun, tidak perduli jika saja nanti Krystal atau Chanyeol akan melihat mereka. Masa bodoh, Jongin sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Iya Jongin, ini aku." Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin lembut. Melepaskan pelukan Jongin, membelai wajah yang sangat Sehun rindukan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas saat ini kedua belah bibir mereka telah bertemu. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Betapa mereka saling merindu. Saat kedua belah bibir itu terlepas, mereka saling melempar senyum. Dan Sehun segera mencium kening Jongin lama. Demi Tuhan, sekarang Sehun mengakui kalau dia mencintai orang ini.

"Ayo turun, aku tidak mau Krystal dan Chanyeol khawatir." Jongin segera menarik diri, Sehun hanya mengikuti.

Benar saja, saat mereka baru sampai didalam butik Krystal sudah memenuhi mereka dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Sudahlah Krys, ayo mulai fittingmu." Itu bukan suara Chanyeol ataupun Sehun, tapi Jongin rasanya mengenal suara ini. Jongin membulatkan matanya saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok wanita tadi, itu Bora kan? One night standnya? Tapi kenapa Bora bisa berada disini?

"Oke oke, Bora. Kau cerewet sekali sih." Krystal menghentakkan kakinya kesal, mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah Krystal yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Nah, jadi mana yang namanya Oh Sehun? Aku harus meyiapkan tuxedo yang sesuai dengannya." Bora mengitari matanya untuk memandang ketiga pria didepannya, dan dirinya terkejut saat mendapati Jongin berdiri disana.

"Aku yang bernama Oh Sehun, cantik." Sehun mengedipkan matanya yang menyebabkan Bora mendenguskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ayo ikut aku. Atau kan mau menunggu Krystal selesai?" Bora memandang Sehun sebentar tapi matanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jongin.

"Aku akan menunggu Krystal selesai saja." Bora mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang memang ada. Dengan memberanikan diri Bora menyapa Jongin.

"Kai-ssi?" Bora bertanya lirih. Jongin menoleh, dan Jongin tersenyum saat Bora menyapanya. Chanyeol jadi ikut menoleh dan Chanyeol menyeringai saat dirasanya dirinya mengingat siapa sosok wanita ini. Pantas saja terasa familiar.

"Ah, ya? Kau Bora kan?" Jongin berusah tenang. Karena demi Tuhan, bertemu dengan one night standmu itu pasti akan terasa akward sekali. Dan Jongin mengalaminya sekarang. Jujur saja Bora itu wanita yang cantik. Jongin melihat Bora mengangguk. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Eum, jadi kenapa kau berada disini Bora-ssi?" Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka karena entah bagaimana Sehun dan Chanyeol menghilang. Mungkin menunggu Krystal diruang fitting.

"Bora, panggil saja aku Bora. Apa ada salah jika aku berada dibutikku sendiri, Kai-ssi?" Bora rasanya hendak tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya lucu. Astaga lucu sekali pria ini.

"Ah, ma—," Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya sosok Sehun datang bersama dengan Krystal digandengan tangannya, dan Chanyeol yang menarik gaun pengantin Krystal yang menjuntai, ekspresi wajah Sehun sulit ditebak.

"WAH! Kau cantik sekali, Krys." Jongin terlihat sangat kagum melihat Krystal saat ini hingga dia melupakan semua orang yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku harap minggu depan kau mau menjadi pembawa cincin pernikahanku dan Sehun." Jantung Jongin rasanya berhenti berdetak untuk bebera detik. Apa? Pembawa cincin? Dengan kata lain pendamping Sehun dialtar? Apa dia sanggup?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Tapi Sehun bahkan Chanyeol tahu itu bukan senyum yang tulus.

.

.

.

.

Author note :

Apa yang aku bikin?! Aduh /.\ Maaf buat Dio aku bikin GS, karena gak kepikir siapa idol cewek yang pas buat Suho :D Nah banyak yang mau dijadiin M-Preg ya? Aku sendiri emang suka sama M-Preg, bacanya aku suka bangetttt~ tapi buat bikin rasanya aku belum bisa. Soalnya aku takut ntar malah M-Preg bikinan ku aneh -A- Mungkin di lain fanfic, ya? (: Oh ya, mungkin juga fanfic ini akan menjadi sedikit panjang, tapi meskipun panjang mungkin paling panjang hanya sampai chapter 10. Dan maaf untuk telat update yang aku janjiin, seharusnya aku update Selasa kemarin. Maaf ya /.\ kemarin sedikit sibuk :D Jadi gimana? Wanna gimme your review again? (; Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review, ngefav, sama ngefollow ^^ aku beneran gak nyangka sama respons kalian, makasih~

ParkJitta, NunnaaBaozie, Kamong Jjong, Inne751, .9, kaiXoo1214, yayasuke, sayakanoicinoe, miszshanty05, Damchuu93, DwiKkamjong, Wiwitdyas1, novisaputri09, vipbigbang74, Mizukami Sakura-chan, Jiji Park, Minnitta, tokisaki, outcaaaast, hunkaiship14, jjong86, sejin kimkai,troalle, nandaXLSK9094, virniania, LM90, , k1mut, , ezkjpr, laxyovrds, maya han, galaxynoona, jongnisa, Rilah safitri, kamong jae, Jun-yo, sekai;s wife, shen, kameleea, kthk2, Yessi94esy, cute, SILENT READER, pembaca, Lovana, ti tokk, Xinger XXl, ariska.

Makasih buat reviewnya, maaf kalo ada nama yang salah sama kalo misalnya ada yang gak ketulis /.\


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Relationship

Chap 4 : Please Don't

Warning : HunKai, seme!Hun, uke!Kai, typo(s), crackpair, EYD berantakan, AU, alur kecepetan, DLDR.

M rated! For mature content, bad language, implisit sex content, and many more.

.

.

.

.

"Yeolie aku ingin bertemu. Aku keapartementmu sekarang." Jongin mematikan telephonenya sepihak. Sial! Lusa adalah hari pernikahan Sehun dan Krystal. _Fuck that's feel._ Dia sakit, _kesakitan_. Tapi apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang. Toh ini kawasan parkir VIP kan, jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Masa bodoh. Lagiannya ayah dan Ibunya tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika hanya satu mobil ini yang hilang. Jongin berjalan tergesa keapartement Chanyeol, membuka pintu apartement Chanyeol kasar—dia tahu password apartement Chanyeol, oke.

"Yeolie! Park Chanyeol!" Jongin memanggil Chanyeol kalap, dan saat matanya melihat apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan dirinya hanya bisa menganga seperti orang bodoh. Disana, Chanyeol tengah saling tumpang tindih dengan eum.. Seorang pria?

Mungil, bermata tidak terlalu sipit, mukanya seperti orang China, putih dan yah sedikit imut beserta cantik meskipun otot-otot dilengannya terlihat eum sedikit kekar -_-. Dengan kondisi pria tak dikenal itu sudah telanjang sempurna, dengan penis Chanyeol yang tertanam jelas didalam lubang analnya. Fuck! Pantas saja suara Chanyeol tadi serak.

"Hhh.. Yeolie, engh ada or—AGHHNNN!" Pria mungil tidak dikenal itu berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menggenjot analnya brutal. Dia malu, oke? Bertemu orang yang tidak dikenal dalam kondisi yang memalukan. Penis tertanam dianalnya!

"Hah~ Biarkan saja si hitam itu, Yixing. Ouh shit!" Jongin segera melepaskan jaket kulitnya, melempar kearah dua orang pasangan gila itu dan memukul kepala Chanyeol keras.

" _Damn you, Park! I wanna tell you something, and you have a sex with a guy?! Are you kidding me?! Fuck off!_ " Jongin rasanya sangat ingin menelan Chanyeol hidup-hidup jika dia bisa, sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Chanyeol si playboy tidak jelas gender—karena mukanya yang bisa dibilang cantik— ini seorang bisexsual? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Sorry, sayang. Kita lanjutkan nanti ya? Kau bisa tunggu dikamarku." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Yixing singkat. Jongin mau muntah rasanya.

"Oh Kim! Kau menyebalkan sekali." Chanyeol menyahut kesal, menutupi tubuh Yixing—pria tidak dikenal—dengan jaket yang tadi Jongin lempar.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau ceritakan? Kuharap itu sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." Chanyeol berkata datar.

" _Take your clothes first_. Aku tidak mau bercerita dengan pria yang telanjang." Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran.

"Kau tahu, pria itu tadi pria pertama yang membuatku mau menggagahi sesama jenis Jong. Tidak buruk ternyata melakukan anal sex." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan tubuh Yixing yang uhg.. Menggiurkan. Fuck! Dia tegang lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat mendengar cerita Jongin. Tentang Jongin dan Sehun yang ternyata lebih dari sahabat saja, partner sex. Tentang Jongin yang sering bercinta dengan Sehun.

"Aku awalnya hanya menganggap ini sebagai kesenangan. Karena ya kau tahu, hubungan seks itu menyenangkan. Apalagi tidak akan ada resiko dimana salah satu diantara kami akan hamil." Chanyeol tidak menyahut, membiarkan Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tapi selama 1 tahun melakukan hubungan yang tidak jelas dengan Sehun membuatku merasakan ada rasa yang lain." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena ya jujur saja, meskipun dirinya menyangka jika memang Sehun dan Jongin itu ada hubungan yang lain tapi dirinya tidak menyangka jika hubungan itu adalah hubungan yang seperti itu.

"Sehun sangat berbeda jika hanya berdua denganku. Sehun akan berubah jadi orang paling gentle yang pernah kukenal." Disini Chanyeol mulai mendengar suara Jongin yang sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol tahu pasti Jongin ingin menangis, hanya saja jelas harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tapi saat kami terakhir melakukan hubungan seks 2 minggu sebelum kami wisuda, Sehun mengatakan dirinya jatuh cinta dan akan menikah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perasaanku saat itu." Chanyeol mendekati Jongin, menepuk pundak sahabatnya ini. Chanyeol mengeti betapa sakitnya itu, saat kau bercinta tapi setelahnya pasanganmu malah megatakan dia akan menikah. Brengsek sekali Sehun ini. Belum lagi lusa adalah pernikahan Sehun dan Krystal dan yang lebih gilanya Jongin yang akan membawakan cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tahu Krystal gadis yang baik, tapi tetap saja sakit." Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Yang dia tahu dirinya hanya bisa menangkan Jongin saat ini. Chanyeol tahu Jongin ini seorang pria, pasti akan terasa sangat menggelikan jika mereka dalam kondisi normal dan berpelukan seperti ini.

"Hei, tidak apa Jong. Masih ada aku, kau tahu? Jangan galau begini, pesek. Kau sudah hitam, pesek, dan kalau kau galau dengan mukamu yang ugh sekali ini, kau makin jelek." Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar dengusan Jongin didadanya.

Biarlah jika saat ini Jongin ingin menangis, dirinya akan memeluk Jongin sampai Jongin puas menangis. Biarlah Jongin menangis dalam pelukannya karena Chanyeol tahu dengan gengsi yang dimiliki Jongin, Jongin pasti merasa sangat malu jika harus menangis dan menampakan wajahnya.

"Omong-omong Jong, ingusmu menyebar didadaku yang sexy tahu." Jongin makin menangis saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan terlebih lagi suara tawa Chanyeol yang kurang ajar sekali. Makin dilesakkannya kepalanya didada Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup baju itu. Tadi membuatnya terharu dan sekarang rasanya Jongin ingin melempar Chanyeol dari lantai apartementnya.

" _I'll be here for you Jongin, always. I'll be._ " Seketika Jongin terkejut saat merasakan Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seumur-umurnya hanya Sehun dan ayahnya sosok laki-laki yang pernah mencium kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali dari apartement Chanyeol tengah malam. Ia lelah sebenarnya. Mungkin saat nanti Sehun sudah menikah dirinya akan pergi dari apartement ini dan tinggal dengan orang tuannya. Jongin akan menyerahkan apartement mereka pada Sehun dan Krystal. Dengan alas an sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Karena memang apartement ini sebenarnya milik Jongin.

"Aku pulang." Jongin menoleh saat merasakan ada suara yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki apartement mereka. Jongin segera beranjak dari sofa dan menyambut Sehun yang baru datang.

"Kau baru pulang?" Jongin dapat melihat raut lelah diwajah Sehun, karena 1 minggu ini Sehun sangat sibuk dengan segala persiapan pernikahannya belum lagi dengan perusahaannya. Dan baru malam ini Jongin melihat Sehun pulang keapartementnya, mungkin Sehun tidur dirumah orang atau Krystal kemarin-kemarin.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat dirinya berniat membantu Sehun membawa tas kantornya tapi yang didapatnya adalah Sehun yang langsung menciumnya kasar. Seperti kalut dan takut. Jongin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang menuntut, Jongin membiarkan Sehun melalukan apapun padanya. Apapun. Karena Jongin tahu mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya dirinya bisa mendapatkan perlakuan Sehun yang seperti ini.

Sehun menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang memang terletak didepan. Mendudukkan Jongin ditepi kasur yang empuk. Mencium Jongin lembut, tidak sekasar tadi. Melepaskan ciuman mereka sebentar dan kembali mencium Jongin lembut.

Tangannya mengelus punggung Jongin sayang, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk memeluk lehernya. Kembali dilepaskannya ciumannya, melihat mata Jongin yang terpejam pelan Sehun kembali mencium Jongin. Menghisap kuat bibir Jongin, bibir Jongin itu lembut dan lembab meskipun tidak memakai lipbalm seperti Krystal. Dan Sehun suka sensasi saat bibirnya mencium bibir Jongin.

"S-sehun, _take a breath_ , hhh.. _p-please._ " Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap manik mata Jongin dalam. Kenapa dirinya sangat takut kehilangan sosok ini? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Jongin. Jongin. Kim Jongin." Sehun memeluk Jongin erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jongin. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ini adalah terkhir kalinya dirinya dapat memeluk Jongin, melihat Jongin dan mendapatkan semua perhatian Jongin.

"Jongin, _I want you to be mine. I want you tonight._ " Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam. Jongin membelai wajah Sehun lembut, tersenyum menenangkan Sehun. Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dipangkuan Sehun dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun.

"Ya. Karena memang dari awal aku milikmu, Sehun-a." Sehun tertegun saat mendengar suara Jongin. Seandainya didunia ini tidak ada norma yang mengikatnya, tidak ada aturan yang melarang hubungan sesama jenis, tidak ada Krystal—karena Sehun juga mencintai wanita itu— pasti Sehun akan menikahi pria dipangkuannya saat ini, karena sekeras apapun Sehun menyangkal dan mengatakan kalau mereka hanya sebatas partner sex maka sekeras itu juga hatinya mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai pria ini, Jongin.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk berbaring diranjang mereka, mencium Jongin lembut. Tangannya membelai semua bagian tubuh Jongin lembut, tidak melewatkan sejengkalpun.

Seolah-olah memerintahkan otaknya untuk memetakan tubuh pria yang kini tengah ditindihnya itu. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang mengeliat resah dibawahnya. Dibukanya perlahan semua penghalang ditubuh mereka, membuatnya entah untuk kesian kalinya terpesona dengan keindahan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau indah, Jongin." Sehun menarik lagi Jongin dalam sebuah ciuman yang intens dan lembut. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap mata Jongin yang kini terpejam.

"Jongin, _I want you to look at my eyes. Don't close your eyes, love._ " Seperti tersihir Jongin membuka matanya, menatap mata Sehun yang kini mentapnya lembut namun ada kilatan nafsu disana.

"Aghn~" Satu desahan lolos saat Jongin merasakan belaian lembut dipusat kenikmatannya. Sehun memperlakukannya sangat lembut, membuat Jongin merasa sangat disayangi dan dicintai.

Matanya terus menatap mata Sehun yang kini tengah menyatukan tubuh mereka, setitik air mata jatuh mengenai permukaan pipinya. Sehun menangis?

"Ahh~ S-sehun." Jongin membelai air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi pria yang dicintainya ini. kenapa Sehun menangis? Apa ada yang salah. Tapi pikiran itu segera berhenti saat merasakan dorongan Sehun pada tubuhnya dibawah sana, tergantikan satu desahan lembut yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"AHHH!" Dan dunia Jongin kembali berputar, matanya terasa memutih saat dirasanya orgasmenya yang pertama dengan aliran sperma Sehun mengaliri tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sehun terdiam, menikmati saat pelepasannya dengan menatap mata Jongin.

Bibirnya mencium kembali bibir Jongin, membisikan tiga kata dengan bibir nya yang saling bersentuhan dengan bibir Jongin. Matanya tetap menatap mata Jongin lurus, dan dirinya tersenyum saat melihat Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui kalimat yang dibisikkannya lirih disela ciumannya.

" _Thank's for tonight, thank's for everything. I'll never forget you,_ Jongin." Sehun memeluk Jongin, membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. Meskipun Sehun sangat ingin melanjutkan ini lagi, tapi tidak ia lakukan. Karena malam ini dirinya hanya ingin Jongin menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan, mengetahui apa yang Sehun rasakan.

 _'I love you.'_ Tiga kata yang Sehun ucapkan membuat Jongin dapat merasakan perasaan sesak yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat Jongin harapkan untuk tidak pernah ada. Hari ini rasanya Jongin ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di laut saja.

"Tenang Jongin, tenang." Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam. Mematut dirinya dicermin kamarnya. Membenahi tatanan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, merapikan setelan tuxedo hitamnya.

"Oke, kau siap Jongin." Jongin pergi meningalkan ruangan itu menuju tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dan Krystal akan berlangsung. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun dan Krystal akan menikah. Jongin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sejak terakhir mereka bertemu malam itu, karena saat paginya Jongin terbagun Sehun sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun Jongin melihat orang tua Sehun yang kini tengah melambai padanya dan tersenyum ramah. Karena ya memang orang tua Sehun sudah mengenal Jongin lama. Sehun sendiri sering mengajak Jongin untuk menginap dirumahnya, jadi ya wajar saja.

"Hei Jongin. Mama sangat merindukanmu." Ibu Sehun segera memeluk dan mencium pipi Jongin singkat. Oh YooNa, ibu Sehun yang cantik dengan suami yang terlihat sanagt sempurna juga, Oh Siwon. Pasangan yang sangat serasi menurut Jongin.

"Ya Ma, Jongin juga sangat merindukan mama." Jongin tersenyum dan segera memeluk singkat ayah Sehun juga. Jongin itu sangat dimanjakan dikeluarga Oh. Sehun saja terkadang sebal sebenarnya.

"Kau akan menjadi pendamping Sehun kan? Kapan mau menyusul, Jongin?" Ini suara adik Sehun, Oh Luhan. Adik Sehun ini agak kurang ajar jika padanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Belum tahu, Han. Aku masih 22 asal kau tahu. Kakakmu saja yang menikah terlalu cepat." Jongin bercanda dan membuat orang tua Sehun tertawa.

"Sudah. Ayo Jongin mama antar keruangan Sehun." Dengan itu Jongin berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Sehun berada. Terlihat Sehun sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo putih, rambunya yang ditata rapi, dan tatapan mata Sehun yang terlihat mengintimidasi. Jongin berjalan pelan mendatangi Sehun setelah ditinggal Ibu Sehun.

"Kau tampan." Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Jongin mengatakannya. Jika Sehun boleh jujur Jongin juga tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Maaf untuk waktu itu, aku meninggalkamu." Sehun menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Menyesap aroma parfume Jongin yang sangat menenangkan Sehun. Sehun memeluk Jongin lebih erat. Jongin balas melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun. Mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mengerti.

Sehun mencium Jongin tepat dibibirnya. Tidak perduli jika saja ada yang akan melihatnya. Dan benar saja, disana ada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri tengah senyum kaku diluar pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol baru menyadari jika memang Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun, dan dengan bodohnya pria itu mau menjadi pendamping pria untuk Sehun, padahal dirinya kan bisa? Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menutup pintu itu pelan.

Ciuman Sehun dan Jongin terus berlanjut meskipun paru-paru mereka sendiri menjerit meminta oksigen. Ciuman itu menggambarkan rasa yang ada, sakit, sedih, kecewa dan marah. Jongin meremas tuxedo Sehun seolah tidak perduli jika saja tuxedo itu bisa kusut. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Meskipun dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan egonya yang tinggi tapi dadanya terasa sesak, sangat sesak. Belum lagi saat dirasanya air mata Sehun jatuh menuruni pipinya juga. Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya, memutus ciuman mereka.

"S-sehun, ini salah. A-aku, maaf." Dan Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung. Kenapa dirinya merasa _sakit_? Apa yang salah? Dirinya akan menikahkan? Jadi apa yang dipikirkannya lagi.

"Jongin, _I'm sorry to hurt you. I love you._ "

.

.

.

.

Gema lonceng memenuhi halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh yang terbilang sangat luas ini. Konsep pernikahan ini sendiri adalah garden party. Dengan taman yang dihiasi sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai macam bunga yang ditempatkan dibeberapa titik dihalaman ini, pesta pernikahan ini terlihat sangat indah dan elegan. Bunga-bunga lili yang digantung sepanjang jalan menuju altar, lampu-lampu warna-warni yang makin membuat kesan mewah itu terpancar jelas.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan saat mendampingi Sehun disampingnya. Entah kenapa pula dirinya mau menerima permintaan Krystal waktu itu. Bodoh. Sehun melirik Jongin dan Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ditengah lamunannya semua tamu undangan terlihat berdiri, karena sekarang Krystal tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju altar dengan didampingi ayahnya.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Jongin tertegun saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum dengan tampannya menunggu Krystal. Jongin ikut terseyum saat wanita itu sudah sampai menuju altar dan tersenyum sekilas padanya.

"Kau Oh Sehun, apa kau bersedia menikahi Krystal Jung wanita disampingmu? Menerimanya disaat sehat dan sakit? Menerimanya saat dalam suka maupun duka? Menerimanya hingga maut memisahkan?" Sang pendeta bertanya.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab tegas.

"Dan kau, Krystal Jung apa kau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Sebagai suamimu, calon ayah bagi anak-anakmu kelak? Disaat sehat maupun sakit? Disaat suka maupun duka?" * Krystal terseyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Silahkan bertukar cincin." Jongin maju, badannya sedikit gemetar. Tapi dirinya menyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun menatapnya tapi Jongin kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan. Silahkan cium pasangan anda." Sehun membuka penutup wajah Krystal, tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir wanita itu. Dan Jongin merasa dunianya hancur saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pergi setelah pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dan Krystal. Dirinya pergi keapartement Chanyeol. Masa bodoh jika nanti Chanyeol akan terkejut saat melihat dirinya diapartement Chanyeol.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dibalkon apartement Chanyeol, melihat kota Seoul dimalam hari memang menyenangkan. Angin membelai pelan wajahnya. Tangannya membentang diudara saat merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Tanpa dimintanya air matanya kembali jatuh. Kenapa sakit sekali?

Tubuhnya tersentak saat merasakan jaket tersampir ditubuhnya. Menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Jongin menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Jongin, jika ingin mati tinggal loncat saja, tidak usah bunuh diri dengan cara membiarkan tubuhmu kedinginan begini. Setidaknya pilihlah cara mati yang keren." Chanyeol berkata datar, dan Jongin tetap diam.

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, man. Masih banyak yang mencintaimu, Jongin." Jongin menghela nafas.

—Tidak semudah itu untuk mengalihkan perasaanmu. Hatiku sudah terikat olehnya. Aku mencintainya, Tuhan. _I'm fallin' in love with him. Amma wrong?_

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Author's note :

Maafin aku qaqaa /.\ Disini aku bakal jelasin alas an kenapa aku milih Krystal? Karena jujur aja aku gak tau banyak tentang GB, makanya aku pilih Krystal disini. Karena pas nonton The Heirs aku suka sikap dia sama Minhyuk :D Dan eum, kayaknya dichap ini si Jongin keliatan lemah banget ya? Mewek terus. Maaf ya bikin Jongin jadi gituu /.\ Heum, buat yang nanyain ini bakalan M-Preg apa gak, kayaknya gak deh. Karena ya aku takut ntar malah jadinya gak sesuai sama harapan, aku takutnya ntar aku malah gak bisa ngejelasin proses M-pregnya, maaf (lagi) /.\ Mungkin fanfic lain ya (: Hehee.. Ada juga yang sadar. Iya, aku sendiri ngerasa alurnya ini kecepatan kok :D Maaf (lagi) ya.. Tapi aku harap kalian masih bisa menikmati fanfic ini.. Gimanaa? Gimme your review, pleasee~

Buat yang ngereview, ngefav sama ngefollow makasih banyak ({}) Silent reader juga, makasih ya..

nandaXLSK9094, Minnitta, jjong86, virniania, LM90, sayakanoicinoe, ohkim9488, GYUSATAN, maya han, Mizukami Sakura-chan, novisaputri09, , Yessi94esy, ezkjpr, , yuvikimm97, kaiXoo1214, geash, kim minki, vipbigbang74, miszshanty05, tokisaki, DwiKkamjong, ParkJitta, inne751, troalle, yayasuke, laxyovrds, wiwitdyas1, utsukushii02, outcaaaast, nadia, cute, guest, lolololol, SILENT READER, kthk2, Next Thor, youngimongi, hhmz, jume, Hun94Kai88, fvckmechankai, angelchonsa, Lovana

Thank you so much buat review kalian~ :* Jangan bosen yaa~ ^^

P.S : *Maaf ya jika adegan nikahnya aneh /.\


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Relathionship

Chap 5 : I Found You

Warning : HunKai, seme!Hun, uke!Kai, crackpair, typo(s), BXB, alur kecepetan, DLDR.

Rated!M

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, Agustus 2007_

Tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun sejak hari pernikahan Sehun dan Krystal. Semuanya terlihat berjalan lancar. Dengan keadaan rumah tangga Sehun yang harmonis, Sehun memiliki istri yang pengertian, belum lagi tinggal beberapa hari lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Ya, Krystal—istrinya—tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka, dan tentu saja Sehun serta Krystal sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran buah hati mereka.

"Hun, kau masih tidak tahu kabar Jongin?" Itu suara Krystal yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun menggeleng dan makin mendekap erat sang istri. Ini lah satu-satunya kekurangan yang Sehun rasakan. Sejak dirinya melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan, Jongin menghilang.

Entah kemana perginya pria itu. Saat ditanya kepada ayah, ibu, kakak bahkan Chanyeol—orang terdekat Jongin—semua memilih bungkam, tidak mau memberi tahu. Sehun sempat frustasi dan mengacuhkan Krystal. Namun Sehun tahu ini semua memang salahnya.

"Hh.. Hahh.. Sehun, s-sakit." Ditengah lamunannya, suara Krystal membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Disana Krystal mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkram perut buncitnya erat. Jangan bilang istrinya ini mau melahirkan?

"S-sakit, Sehun." Sehun bertindak cepat, segera digendongnya tubuh sang istri membawanya menuju rumah sakit dengan panic.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, selamat malam sayang." Seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik mengecup pipi seorang pria yang kini tengah melamun sambil menatap hambaran langit malam disertai deburan ombak dari balkon kamarnya.

"Selamat malam kembali, Bora." Jongin—pria tadi—berbalik dan mengecup kening Bora sayang. Bora, wanita ini dengan setia menemaninya selama dirinya berada di Bali hampir 1 tahun ini. Dan setelah 3 bulan mengenal wanita ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan wanita didepannya saat ini.

"Kau melamun lagi. Masih memikirkan Sehun?" Pertanyaan Bora membuat hati Jongin mencolos, kenapa dirinya bisa menyakiti wanita sebaik Bora. Jongin hanya diam dan menarik Bora kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Bora." Bora hanya terdiam dan balik melingkarkan tangannya yang lentik dipinggang pria yang sangat dicintainya ini. Bora awalnya terkejut saat Jongin bercerita tentang masalalunya pada dirinya, tapi Bora sangat mencintai pria ini. Jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hanya menunggu Jongin menerima dirinya dan sekarang itu semua mulai membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak apa Jongin, aku mengerti." Bora merasa Jongin makin erat memeluk dirinya. Bora sangatlah mengerti jika dirinya saat ini tidak lebih hanya sebatas adik yang berkedok kekasih untuk Jongin. Tapi setidaknya Bora sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

" _I love you,_ Jongin." Jongin hanya diam yang menimbulkan rasa sesak didadanya.

Selama 1 tahun Bora menemani Jongin diBali, membantu Jongin mengurus salah satu cabang resort keluarga Kim yang berada disalah satu destinasi wisata terkenal didunia ini. Dengan beragam macam pantai yang menarik, wisata alam yang indah dan berada di pulau tropis sugguh membuat Bali menjadi salah satu tempat romantis didunia sebenarnya. Hanya saja apa yang Bora rasakan jauh dari kata itu.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah Krystal melahirkan anaknya dan Sehun sekarang kondisi wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat lemah. Dengan selang infuse ditangan kiri, masker oksigen diwajah cantiknya belum lagi bibirnya pucat.

Sehun terkejut, ternyata selama ini wanita yang menjadi istrinya ini mengidap hemophilia ringan yang menyebkan darahnya sedikit sulit membeku. Namun karena melahirkan anaknya, kini kondisi istrinya itu menjadi seperti ini.

Karena sebenarnya bagi penderita hemophilia ini—meskipun ringan dan apalagi wanita—hidupnya akan terasa sangat sulit dan harus berhati-hati, apalagi jika sudah memasuki masa pubertas. Dimana remaja wanita mulai mengalami menstruasi. Tapi Krystal mengambil resiko yang sangat besar dengan berani mengandung hingga melahirkan anaknya, anak mereka.

"Sayang, apa yang kau rasakan?" Sehun membantu Krystal duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit saat melihat wanita yang dicintainya terbaring lemah begini.

"Aku bahagia, Hun-a." Krystal meringis saat merasakan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hun-a, aku ingin anak kita bernama Kaiya. Oh Kaiya. Bagaimana? Cantik kan?" Sehun berusaha tersenyum saat melihat Krystal tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kenapa, hum?" Tanya Sehun sambil membawa istrinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Entah kenapa airmatanya jatuh menuruni pipinya. Tubuh Krystal terasa sangat dingin.

"Karena aku ingin anak kita nanti bisa dipanggil Kai. Aku rindu Jongin sebenarnya." Dapat Sehun rasakan bahwa kini nafas Krystal mulai terdengar berat. Jangan ambil Krystal Tuhan, kumohon. Sehun bergumam. Diciumnya pucuk kepala istrinya itu yang kini tengah dalam pelukannya.

"Karena aku pernah dengar dari Chanyeol.. Kalau Jongin itu jika sedang diliuar dia suka dipanggil Kai. Aku ingin putri kita mempunyai nama Jongin." Krsytal juga dapat merasakan kalau kini dirinya sudah susah merasakan oksigen. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Hun, aku mencintaimu Hun. Dan aku tahu kau juga mencintai Jongin." Sehun tetap memeluk Krystal erat. Sungguh, Sehun tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan wanita ini sekarang.

Meskipun memang dokter sudah mengatakan semua kemungkinan terburuk padanya kemarin saat menerima dan menyetujui pilihan Krystal yang ingin melahirkan normal. Dan terbukti dengan Krystal yang mengalami pendarahan hebat pasca melahirkan kemarin.

"Jika nanti posisiku digantikan olehnya, aku t-tidak apa Hun." Krystal terbatuk, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Apa dirinya boleh memohon untuk tetap berada didunia ini dan melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa? Menjadi gadis yang cantik? Apa permintaannya terlalu berlebihan?

"Sstt.. Jangan bicara lagi sayang. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Sehun hendak melepaskan pelukannya pada Krystal. Tapi yang Sehun rasakan Krystal menggeleng dalam dekapannya. Sehunpun akhirnya hanya memeluk Krystal dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"A-aku mencintamu, Sehunie." Krystal mendongak, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah suaminya ini. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Krystal dapat membelai wajah suaminya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Krys. _I love you. I do really love you. Stay here,_ Krys. _Just stay._ " Sehun menggenggam tangan Krystal yang berada diwajahnya. Mencium tangan istrinya yang makin mendingin.

" _NOOO! NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME KRYS! OPEN YOUR EYES,_ _please.. Please, open y-your eyes_." Dan Sehun hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya istrinya kini telah terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepalanya, berharap mata itu terbuka lagi dan menatapnya lembut. Hilang sudah harapannya saat semua yang dilakukannya terasa tak menunjukkan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Sehun merasakan desiran angin yang lembut membelai wajahnya yang kini tengah menangis kepergian salah satu orang yang berarti baginya ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, Agustus 2015.._

"Papa, Kai mau ikut _summer camp_. Titik! Nenek, bilang pada papa Nek. Ayolah nenekk~" Seorang bocah dengan rambut panjang terurai, matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir kecilnya yang merah kini tengah merengek dipelukan sang nenek.

"Tidak Kai. Jika Papa bilang tidak, ya tidak." Suara itu terdengar berat. Kini Oh Sehun sudah menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses, dengan usia yang baru memasuki kepala 3, kini Sehun terlihat sangat gagah dan dewasa. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang selalu tertata rapi, tatapan matanya yang tajam, terlebih sikapnya yang sangat berwibawa membuat sosok Oh Sehun terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Ayolah pa. Kai sudah besar. Ya? Ya? Yaa? Nenek dan papa kan juga bisa ikut, pa." Kini gadis kecil itu mendaratkan tubuh mungilnya dipangkuan sang ayah. Menatap sang Ayah dengan ekspresi memelas andalannya.

"Ya papa. Kai janji Kai akan baik-baik saja. Kai janji juga tidak akan nakal. Ayolah papaa~" Kini mata gadis kecil itu terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menangis. Ini cara terakhir sebenarnya, karena ya.. Eum sang Ayah pasti akan menurutinya.

"Oke, Papa juga akan ikut. _But, promise me. You will be safe there. Promise?_ " Sehun mencium pucuk kepala anak semata wayangnya ini. Semakin besar anaknya, maka akan semakin mirip pula sang anak dengan mendiang istrinya, Krystal. Tidak terasa sudah 8 tahun berlalu. Dan selama itu pula Sehun masih tidak mengetahui keadaan Jongin sekarang. Apa Jongin masih semanis Jongin yang dulu?

" _Promise_! _Thank you_ , Papa. _I love you_." Dengan itu sang anak mendapatkan kecupan hangat dibibir mungilnya, dan mulai berceloteh tentang kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya disana bersama sang nenek.

"Nenek! Aku sangat ingin belajar menari! Woahh~ Kaiya sangat tidak sabar nek." Sang nenek hanya bisa tersenyum, wanita yang sudah tidak muda itu lagi hanya menatap miris kearah sang cucu. Karena demi apapun, anak sekecil itu sudah tidak merasakan kasih sayang Ibunya lagi. Oh YooNa, wanita yang dengan setia menemani sang anak merawat gadis kecil mereka yang berharga.

.

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon terlihat sangat ramai hari ini, dengan hilir mudik penumpang yang ada. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidung bangirnya itu terlihat tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang wanita yang membawa tulisan didepan dadanya.

"Hai, sayang." Jongin—pemuda—tadi segera mendapatkan kecupan singkat dibibir merahnya oleh wanita tersebut. Keduanya nampak bahagia, dengan tangan Jongin yang kini sudah berada dipinggang wanita tadi. Ditempelkannya kedua kening mereka dan mereka tertawa lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _oppa_. Akhirnya kau kembali lagi ke Korea." Wanita yang terlihat dewasa itu kini hanya tertawa saat merasakan rambutnya dielus lembut oleh Jongin.

"Hahaa.. Maaf ya Bora sayang, habisnya Bali sangat indah. Salahmu juga kenapa kemarin meninggalkanku." Mereka memasuki sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir rapi disana.

"Ya, ya, yaa.. Dan kau kembali hanya untuk mengikuti summer camp? Oh my, Jongin." Bora sedikit kesal jika mengingat kekasihnya itu datang bukan untuk menemuinya.

"Dan _summer camp_ itu besok. Bagus sekali, Kim." Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehan wanita cantik yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya hampir 8 tahun ini. Jujur saja Jongin menyayangi wanita ini, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih saja mengharapkan sosok Oh Sehun.

Sahabatnya dan pertner sexnya ketika mereka masih berkuliah. Jongin merindukannya, meskipun Jongin tahu itu salah karena Jongin merindukan suami orang lain.

"Maaf, maaf. Kan bulan Desember nanti aku akan jadi milikmu seutuhnya, Bora sayang." Jongin mengecup pipi Bora singkat. Dan tertawa keras saat melihat pipi Bora yang memerah. Lucu sekali gadis cantik didepannya ini.

"YA! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

.

.

.

.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan hati-hati, sayang. Bye." Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih saat dirinya mulai memasuki tempat perkemahan yang akan dihuninya selama 1 minggu kedepan.

Hah~ Jongin sangat senang sekarang. Meskipun umurnya sudah tidak semuda dulu, tapi saat dirinya mengetahui adanya summer camp yang diadakan SMA nya dulu Jongin langsung tertarik.

Summer camp ini memang diadakan setiap tahun sebenarnya. Tapi Jongin baru bisa datang tahun ini. Summer camp ini terbuka untuk umum, anak kecil, remaja bahkan orang dewasa bisa ikut kesini. Dan ya, Jongin disini untuk memberikan pelajaran menari. Karena ya, Jongin itu penari yang handal dibalik gelar pewaris perusahaan ayahnya.

"Ah~ aroma udara musim panas ini." Jongin menghirup udara disekitarnya. Meskipun udara terasa menyengat tapi Jongin menyukai itu. Jongin merentangkan tangannya dengan mata yang tertutp rapat.

"Aw.. Papa sakitttt~" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang begitu menggemaskan dari arah bawah tubuhnya. Mata Jongin membulat lucu saat melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang kini terlihat sudah hampir menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang terlihat berdarah. Jongin segera berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Uhg.. Maafkan paman ya, sayang. Paman tidak sengaja." Jongin melihat lutut gadis kecil tersebut, dan meniup luka yang ada dilututnya. Sepertinya saat Jongin tengah menikmati udara tadi, Jongin menabrak gadis kecil ini tidak sengaja. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas saat tidak mendengar suara apapun yang dikeluarkan gadis kecil ini. Mungkin dia ketakutan. Begitu pikir Jongin.

"Hei.. Paman minta maaf, okey? Jangan menangis." Gadis kecil tadi mendongak dan saat itu juga Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Wajah gadis kecil ini mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang dimasalalunya yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

"Krystal." Jongin berkata lirih saat yakin dengan wajah sigadis kecil. Saat itu juga Jongin menggendong gadis kecil yang ditabraknya itu, membuat sang anak menangis kencang.

"Hiks.. Kai mau—hiks—papa, hiks.. Papa." Kai—gadis kecil—itu menangis makin kencang saat dirasakannya luka dilututnya bertambah perih. Jongin bingung, tapi entah kenapa saat Jongin melihat sosok Krystal didalam gadis kecil ini Jongin segera menggendongnya.

"Maafkan paman ya. Tadi namamu Kai? Nama paman juga Kai. Berhenti menangis ya, paman akan mengobatimu di tenda utama nanti." Mendengar suara Jongin yang lembut perlahan membuat Kaiya terdiam, meski masih tersengar suara rengekan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Namaku—hiks—bukan Kai, Kai hanya panggilanku—hiks—namaku Kaiya, Oh Kaiya." Jongin hampir memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama si gadis kecil. Oh Kaiya. Oh. Jongin jadi makin yakin bahwa ini anak sahabatnya dulu. Entah bagaimana jika nanti Jongin bertemu dengan sang Ayah dari anak ini jika benar memang Ayah anak ini adalah Oh Sehun.

"Paman tahu kenapa namaku Kaiya?" Kaiya mulai berceloteh didalam gendongan Jongin. Anak ini sepertinya anak yang aktif. Terbukti sekarang dirinya sudah mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya. Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang. Jonginpun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Karena Papa bilang nama Kaiya mengingatkan dengan nama orang yang Papa cintai. Papa juga bilang ini permintaan dari Mama yang kini sudah berada disurga." Jongin benar-benar mematung saat mendengar ucapan Kaiya. Mamanya sudah disurga? Orang yang dicintai Papanya? Apalagi ini sekarang. Jongin bingung, sungguh.

"Paman~ Paman~ PAMAN KAIII!" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Kaiya yang kini tengah berada digendognya. Jongin hanya menyengir saat melihat Kaiya yang cemberut. Sungguh gadis ini begitu menyenangkan. Jongin segera mengigit pipi tembam anak ini saking gemasnya.

"HUWEE~ PAMAN NAKAL! HIKS PAPAAA~!" Bukannya merasa panik Jongin malah makin tertawa kencang saat mendengar teriakan Kaiya yang memanggil Ayahnya. Dan Jongin yang merasa sudah puas menggoda gadis kecil ini segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju tenda utama. Jongin harus segera membersihkan luka anak ini, jika tidak bisa saja lukanya akan menyebabkan infeksi.

"Nah Kai sayang, tunggu disini. Paman akan mengobatimu. Jangan kemana-mana." Jongin mewanti-wanti Kaiya, saat melihat Kaiya menggangguk Jongin segera berlari menju kotak P3K yang tersedia. Menghampiri Kaiya yang kini masih terisak pelan dibangku bergambar pororo yang disediakan pihak SMAnya dulu.

"Tahan ya, sayang." Jongin mengguyur luka itu dengan air perlahan, membersihkan kotoran yang ada. Kemudian Jongin membersihkannya menggunakan alkohol yang disediakan sebagai antiseptik, ditiupnya perlahan luka Kaiya. Kemudian Jongin memberikan betadine kedalam kasa steril yang ada, setelahnya Jongin memasangkan kasa tersebut dengan plester kelutut Kaiya. Tidak lupa dikecupnya pelan luka itu.

"Nah sudah selesai." Jongin mendongak dan dirinya menahan tawa saat melihat Kaiya menggigit bibir mungilnya, menahan tangisnya. Anak ini benar-benar lucu. Mukanya sungguh mirip dengan Krystal sang Ibu, tapi pada bagian bibir sedikit dengan sang ayah, Oh Sehun.

"Nah, Kai ayo kita cari Papamu. Kau bisa berjalan?" Jongin mengelus pucuk kepala sayang. Bocah yang baru berusia 8 tahun itupun mendongak menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kaiya bangkit berdiri, menggandeng tanga Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya Kaiya akan membawanya ketenda mereka. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Kaiya melepaskan tangannya, berlari dengan tergesa kearah depan yang membuat Jongin mengernyit heran. Jongin hanya bisa mengikutinya. Takut Kaiya terjatuh lagi.

"HIKS! PAPAA~!" Kaiya segera berlari menuju gendongan seorang pria dewasa yang memakai pakaian casualnya. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang dulu ketika mereka terakhit bertemu berawarna pelangi, kini hitam tertata rapi. Dengan kemeja kota-kotak berwarna biru muda dan biru tua, serta celana jins hitam membuat Sehun makin terlihat gagah.

Garis rahangnya tegas, wajahnya terlihat makin tampan dan dewasa. Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun. Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, entah harus senang atau menghindar. Jujur saja Jongin benar-benar terkejut ternyata memang benar Kaiya adalah anak dari Oh Sehun dan Krytal—Oh—Jung.

"Sstt.. Anak papa tidak boleh menangis. Ssstt.. Diam ya sayang. Papa sayang, Kai." Jongin tertegun ditempatnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kedua Ayah-anak itu. Jongin hanya memandangi interaksi mereka. Entah kenapa dadanya menghangat saat melihat interksi mereka. Oh Sehun terlihat makin tampan saat membujuk anaknnya. Pesonanya makin terlihat dimata Jongin. Jangan bilang dirinya jatuh cinta lagi.

"Hiks.. Maafkan Kai papa, Kai nakal. Hiks.. Kai tadi menabrak paman Kai." Sehun hanya mengelus punggung sang anak lembut. Anaknya pasti sangat ketakutan jika dia akan marah. Sehun menghela nafasnya, Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan. Berjalan dengan Kaiya digendongannya.

Tubuhnya mematung, dunia terasa berhenti berputar, waktu terasa melambat. Didepannya ada sosok yang selama ini dia cari, sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan. Sosok pemuda yang mengisi relung hati terdalamnya. Tubuhnya membawa Sehun makin mendekat dengan Jongin—pemuda yang dirindukannya—. Kini jarak dirinya dan Jongin tinggal beberapa langkah.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu Jongin." Seolah tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, belum lagi Kaiya yang berada digendongannya, Sehun segera menarik Jongin dalam ciuman lembutnya. Menarik tengkuk Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas, menyesap bibir Jongin lembut. Jongin hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

" _I found you, I found you Kim Jongin._ " Sehun mendekap Jongin dan Kaiya dalam pelukannya. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan orang, Sehun tidak perduli. Yang terpenting Sehun sudah menemukan Kainya, Jonginnya, Kim Jonginnya. Dan Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan Jongin membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Authot note :

Yosh! Ini udah mau masuk chap akhir. Mungkin akan berakhir satu atau dua chapter dari sekarang. Maaf yaa jika chapter ini HunKai momennya sedikit banget—bahkan mungkin gak ada—maafin sayaa~~ /.\ Buat anak Sehun sama Krystal itu, nama aslinya Kaiya Saley. Dia itu kalo gak salah satu ulzzang kidsnya Korea yang keturunan Korea-Kanada. Kenapa namanya Cuma Oh Kaiya? Karena kayaknya bakal gak masuk akal kalau namanya Oh Kaiya Saley ._.v

Dan oh, aku ketawa sendiri pas baca review dari kalian. Keliatannya banyak yang salah tebak ya? Banyak yang ngira si Krystal bakalan nyuruh HunKai nikah, Hehe.. HunStal not bad, rite? #naekturuninalis *ditabok

Nah, buat yang mau ChanKai, mungkin hubungan mereka bakalan Cuma best buddy :D Aku suka banget sama hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol disini :D

P.S : Tolong bayangin Sehun dichapter ini—mungkin sampe ending—dengan style dia jaman-jaman Overdose. Rambutnya yang ugh.. Bikin dia manly sama ganteng abis / Tapi buat chapter ini, aku ngegambarin penampilan Sehun itu pas kayak dia datang di Happy Camp pas promosi Overdose yang pertama kali pasca Kris out T^T.

Oh ya.. Buat yang udah review, ngefav, sama follow thankyuu~ Buat sider juga makasih. So, wanna gimme your review again? (;

Sayakanoicinoe, yuvikimm97, GYUSATAN, vipbigbang74, ParkJitta, miszshanty05, , Christa990, Mizukami Sakura-chan, tokisaki, Wiwitdyas1, sehundeers, , Inne751, yayasuke, LM90, , Yessi94esy, DwiKkamjong, vitangeflower, utsukushii02, virniania, Minnitta, ucinaze, enchris.727, troalle, jonginisa, minkook94, geash, laxyovrds, , kaiXoo1214, k1mut, Lullubee, nandaXLSK9094, SILENT READER, Name Xiluna99, youngimongi, Vandinty, Guest(1), bubblekyu14, Xinger XXl, cute, Hun94Kai88, kthk2, angelchonsa, fvckmechankai, aliyya, hhmz, ariska, PrinceRathena, outcaaaast, WU YI FAN, NishiMala, cherry, Guest(2), blackjackcrong, ade park, htyoung, ling-ling pandabear.

Thank you so much~~ :* Review lagi? (;


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong Relationship

Chap 6 : Yes, I Do

Warning : HunKai, seme!Hun, uke!Kai, typo(s), EYD berantakan, BxB, Boyslove, crackpair, DLDR.

P.S : Tolong ntar sempetin baca author note's ya, makasih (:

Rated!M, for theme, bad language, etc.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan Sehun dan Jongin kemarin siang, kini Sehun dan Jongin terlihat sedikit canggung. Hell.. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, belum lagi tadi ketika bertemu si Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya mencium Jongin padahal jelas sekali itu ditempat umum dan ada Kaiya yang berada dalam gendongan.

"Paman! Paman! Pamaannnn~!" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Kaiya. Ya, dirinya dan Kaiya sedang menunggu Sehun ditepi danau buatan yang ada dibumi perkemahan ini. Sehun ingin mengambil air katanya.

"Hm?" Jongin menyahut pendek, membawa Kaiya kedalam pangkuannya. Kaiya terkekeh senang berada dipangkuan Jongin. Aduh.. Kaiya jadi membayangkan saat Ayahnya mencium paman Jongin ini dengan hangat. Kaiya cukup pintar untuk bisa menganalisa jika 'paman Kai' ini adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat namanya menjadi Oh Kaiya.

"Paman tahu? Eung.. Kai suka paman!" Jongin terkejut saat merasakan kecupan hangat dipipinya. Anak ini benar-benar mirip Krystal. Cantik, imut dan Jongin yakin pasti Kaiya akan menjadi gadis yang cantik ketika dewasa.

"Paman juga suka Kai." Jongin menciumi wajah Kaiya hingga puas dan terakhir digigitnya lagi pipi tembam Kaiya yang membuat Kaiya menjerit kesal.

"PAMAANNN~!" Jongin terkekeh pelan saat mendengar suara teriakan Kaiya yang histeris. Jongin yakin gadis kecil itu sangat tidak suka jika pipinya digigit begitu. Tapi seketika Jongin terdiam saat merasakan rasa dingin menempel dipipinya. Jongin menoleh dan ternyata disana ada Sehun yang membawa sekaleng cola untuknya dan sekotak susu cokelat untuk Kaiya.

"PAPAAA! PAMAN KAI NAKALL!" Kaiya segera beranjak dari pangkuan Jongin, memeluk kaki Sehun erat. Kaiya benar-benar kesal pada Jongin. Pipinya sakit jika digigit terus. Tapi Kaiya menyukai Jongin, jadi ah.. Kaiya bingung.

"Hng? Memang apa yang sudah paman Kai lakukan?" Sehun menggendong Kaiya, kemudian matanya menatap Jongin jenaka. Sehun masih ingat betul jika Jongin ini memang sangat menyukai anak kecil jadi rasanya Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Karena rasa suka Jongin pada anak-anak itu sedikit ekstrem. Jongin biasanya akan menggendong anak kecil itu, kemudian akan Jongin peluk erat, digelitikinya gemas dan bagian yang paling Jongin suka itu menggigit pipi anak kecil ._.v

"Kau apakan anakku, Jongin?" Sehun duduk disamping Jongin yang kini nampak mengalihkan mukannya. Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya. Jongin ini sudah tua, tapi masih saja bersikap seperti remaja.

"Tidak, aku eum.. Hanya ya.. Kau tahulah, Sehun. Aku eng.. menggigit pipinya." Jongin menunduk, Jongin takut sebenarnya. Karena bagaimanapun Kaiya itu anak Sehun, dan Jongin dengan rasa sukanya yang berlebihan pada anak kecil telah melakukan lagi satu kesalah bodoh.

"Hahahaa.. Kau ini Jong, sama sekali tidak berubah ya." Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin gemas dengan Kaiya yang kini duduk nyaman dipangkuannya. Gadis kecilnya itu tengah menikmati susunya dengan hikmat.

Kaiya ini memang maniak cokelat, jadi meskipun ini hanya susu rasa cokelat Kaiya akan segera diam jika sudah mendapatkannya. Jongin makin terpesona pada Sehun saat mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang Jongin rindukan. Kini hanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka, keheningan yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"PAPA! PAPAAA~! KAIYA MAU PAMAN KAI JADI AYAH KAIYAAA~!" Jongin menyemburkan colanya saat mendengar celotehan gadis kecil yang berusia 8 tahun ini, dan Sehun hanya tertawa keras.

"Alasannya?" Sehun berusaha mengendalikan tawanya saat melihat Jongin yang kini tengah melotot menatapnya. Ya ampun anaknya ini, ada-ada saja. Tapi, Sehun menyukai usulan itu sebenarnya.

"Karena paman Kai tampan, keren, tapi paman Kai juga manis. Dan, Kaiya mau paman eung.. Jongin? Ya paman Jongin, menggantikan Mama, menemani papa yang kesepian jika Kai sekolah." Jongin tertegun saat mendengar ucapan polos Kaiya, anak ini. Seandainya itu bisa terjadi, seandainya dirinya dan Sehun tidak tercipta dengan gender yang sama. Maka tanpa ragu Jongin akan mengatakan, ya.

.

.

.

.

"JONGIN SAYANGGG~!" Suara cempreng memekakkan telinga menghampiri Jongin yang kini tengah memangku Kaiya ditepi danau buatan yang ada diperkemahan ini. Jongin menoleh, dan disana ada Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol sahabat lama Jongin yang sudah lama tidak Jongin lihat.

Jongin ingin berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Oh dia merindukan lelaki ini. Tapi saat melihat Kaiya yang kini tengah tertidur Jongin jadi hanya bisa menunggu Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"AKU RINDU TA—," Chanyeol berhenti berteriak saat merasakan plototan mata Jongin yang ganas. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak disambut dengan baik, dan sekarang dapat plototan gratis. Saat Chanyeol tahu dari Bora jika Jongin ikut dalam summer camp SMA mereka dulu maka dengan cepat Chanyeol menuju summer camp ini.

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa, Kim." Chanyeol cemberut. Jongin yang melihat itu menghela nafas dan menunjuk Kaiya yang kini tengah tidur dipangkuannya. Pantas saja Jongin menyuruhnya diam, ternyata Jongin sudah punya anak dan sekarang anak itu tengah tidur dipangkuan Jongin. Tunggu, apa tadi dia bilang anak? Anak? ANAK?!

"JONGIN KAU SUDAH PUNYA ANAKK?!" Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang dulu, berisik dan dramatis. Kaiya yang kaget segera terbangun dan seperti mau menangis. Jongin segera memeluknya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol hanya bisa menyengir bodoh.

"Bukan, Park. Ini anak Sehun dan Krystal." Chanyeol terkejut, dan dirinya menatap Jongin sendu. Anak Sehun dan Krystal? Apa artinya Sehun akan menikahi Jongin? Karena yang Chanyeol tahu Krystal sudah tidak ada, tapi bagaimana dengan Bora? Wanita yang sangat mencintai Jongin. Saat Chanyeol tengah melamun dirasanya ada sesorang yang mengecup sudut bibirnya lembut, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jongin, kau masih ingat Yixing tidak?" Jongin yang kini tengah menggendong Kaiya mengangguk. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, jika pertemuannya dengan Yixing itu sesuatu sekali.

"Nah, aku sudah menikah dengannya 2 minggu yang lalu. Ini orangnya." Jongin membulatkan matanya saat fokus matanya menatap seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat sangat menawan. Demi apa, mereka sudah menikah?

"Jangan terkejut begitu, _man_. Aku dan Yixing memutuskan menikah di Amerika saat Amerika mengesahkan LGBT." Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Yixing, membawa Yixing duduk ditepi danau yang menyenangkan.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Itu bukan suara Jongin, tapi itu suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Sehun segera mengambil alih Kaiya dari gendongan Jongin saat melihat Kaiya yang tertidur.

Diciumnya kening Jongin sebagai tanda terimakasih tidak memperdulikan reaksi Chanyeol dan istrinya—suaminya—yang mengernyit heran. Biarkan dia egois untuk saat ini, toh tinggal beberapa hari lagi dirinya bisa bersama dengan Jongin.

"Nah jadi Chanyeol jika tidak keberatan, nanti malam akan ada pertunjukan disini dan aku akan menari, jadi kau harus datang. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jongin memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, tidak perduli jika saja nanti Yixing akan marah. Jongin merindukan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Entah bagaimana kabar Sungyeol, pria itu menghilang.

"Tentu, tentu. Aku merindukanmu, tahu." Chanyeol balas memeluk Jongin dengan melingkarkan tangannya erat dipundak Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08 PM KST, yang artinya pertunjukkan yang Jongin siapkan dengan anak-anak yang ada di summer camp ini akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jongin sedikit gugup sebenarnya, karena ya bagaimanapun juga Jongin sudah sangat lama tidak menari.

"Hei sayang." Jongin terlonjak saat merasakan tepukan dipundaknya. Jonginpun makin terkejut saat mengetahui siap yang menepuk pundaknya itu, itu Ibu Sehun. Jongin merindukan wanita ini, Karena bagi Jongin wanita ini adalah ibu keduanya. Jongin segera memeluk wanita yang meski sudah memasuki kepala 5 ini tapi tetap saja terlihat cantik dan bugar.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Mama." Jongin mendekap erat wanita yang dulu sangat sering mengurusinya itu. Demi apapun yang Jongin punya, Jongin sangat merindukan wanita ini. Jongin membiarkan YooNa mencium pipinya dan menyengir saat merasakan elusan dirambutnya. Jongin rela menunduk jika itu demi mendapat elusan dirambut oleh wanita ini.

"Mama juga rindu sekali denganmu Jongin. Kau kemana 8 tahun ini? Menghilang begitu saja." Jongin hanya diam, dirinya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkinkan dirinya menjawab aku pergi karena menghindari Sehunkan? Jongin masih cukup waras untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Mama pergi dulu kalau begitu, nanti Kai bisa merajuk karena Mama baru bisa menemuinya sekarang padahal Mama sudah janji akan ikut dengannya disummer camp ini." YooNa terlihat menghela nafas. Didalam benaknya sudah ada gambaran jika nanti pasti Kaiya akan merajuk.

"Ya ma." Jongin tersenyum kearah YooNa.

Setelah YooNa pergi Jongin kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin. Sudah rapi dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang terlupakan. Jongin siap menari. Sebenarnya hanya acara biasa, terkesan seperti acara penutupan. Aneh memang, karena sebenarnya summer camp ini masih akan berlangsung selama 3 hari lagi. Jongin akan menari ditengah-tengah kurumuman peserta summer camp yang nantinya akan berkumpul didepan apin unggun.

"Yo Jong~!" Itu suara Chanyeol yang menyapanya. Seketika Jongin keluar dari ruangan—tendanya—untuk segera berada didepan api unggun. Chanyeol menyapa Jongin dengar cengiran bodohnya yang khas, tapi bedanya sekarang tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar indah dipinggang pasangan hidupnya, Yixing.

"Kau.. Uhm tampan." Jongin mengernyit saat Yixing mengatakannya. Nada suaranya terkesan ragu. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Rasanya tidak. Jongin hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, kaos itu panjang hingga batas paha atasnya. Kemudian Jongin juga memakai celana jins hitam yang sedikit ketat, sepatu sneaker yang juga berwara hitam dan putih, rambutnya dibiarkan brantakan. Rasanya pas, tapi kenapa Yixing seperti ragu begitu?

"Sebenarnya Yixing ingin bilang kau manis, tapi ya dia takut si Jongin beruang cokelat akan mengamuk." Chanyeol tertawa keras saat merasakan Jongin tengah memandangnya ganas, dan Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya takut. Karena Chanyeol tahu Jongin itu akan sangat kesal jika ada orang yang mengatakan jika dirinya manis. Hell, dia pria.

"Ugh.. M-maaf ya Jongin." Jongin jadi sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol yang telah berhasil membuat imagenya menakutkan didepan Yixing. Jongin jadi tidak enak, apalagi sepertinya Yixing ini lebih tua dari pada dirinya. Dasar Chanyeol brengsek.

Tapi dengan melihat tingkah Yixing yang begini, Jongin jadi tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyimpang bahkan berani menikahi Yixing. Karena Yixing ini sepertinya orangnya sangat lembut, dewasa, tampan—tapi lebih dominan cantik—dan tingkahnya sangat cute. Oh~ Belum lagi suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yixing _hyung_ , aku sudah kebal jika dibilang manis." Jongin memasang wajah pura-pura lelah untuk menarik perhatian Yixing, dan berhasil. Yixing mendongak menatap Jongin, dan tersenyum lebar sehingga menimbulkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Terimakasih Jonginie." Dan apa yang dilakukan Yixing selanjutnya membuat Jongin terkejut. Dapat Jongin rasakan bibir Yixing baru saja mengecup pipinya singkat. Saat Jongin menatap Yixing, disana Yixing tengah tersenyum dengan sangat indah. Rasanya Yixing terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol yang brengsek.

"Sama-sama _hyung_. Aku duluan ya, bagianku sudah mau dimulai sepertnya." Jongin meninggalkan kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu dan berlari tergesa menuju tengah api unggun.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin _saem_! Jongin _saem_!" Gema suara anak-anak yang mengikuti summer camp ini terdengar membahana saat melihat Jongin menari dengan lues dan indahnya. Ditengah sana, Jongin tengah menari dengan iringan music yang mengalun keras. Bang Bang Bang by BigBang menemani tarian Jongin malam ini.

Dengan kaos tanpa lengan, dan gerakan yang sexy makin menambah kesan sempurna untuk sosok Jongin ketika sedang menari. Kini Jongin terlihat tengah meloncat ditengah keruman, menggerakan pinggangnya sensual, dan diakhiri dengan wink jarak jauh untuk semua penonton.

"LAGI!" Teriakan itu menggema saat penonton melihat Jongin mulai menundukan kepalanya. Mereka masih ingin melihat Jongin menari dan sekarang sudah berakhir. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi menuju kerumunan peserta camp lainnya.

"Itu tadi luar biasa, man." Lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol yang menyapa Jongin. Kemana Sehun? Jongin mengedarkan matanya, dan fokus matanya langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang dengan kaos putih, celana santai selutut dan rambut hitamnya yang rapi didepan Jongin. Dapat Jongin rasakan sosok itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya, dia sudah ada Bora. Dia harus ingat itu.

Jongin mendongak keatas saat merasakan ada rasa basah dikakinya. Ternyata hujan turun. Sedikit aneh memang mengetahui hujan dimusim panas seperti ini. Semua orang mulai berdiri saat merasakan hujan yang kini mulai menderas. Semuanya berlari panic untuk menghindari hujan. Jongin berdiri untuk membantu anak-anak kembali ketenda mereka masing.

"Kai, kau masuk duluan. Papa akan membantu paman Jongin." Jongin sayup-sayup mendengar suara Sehun yang menyuruh Kaiya untuk kembali ketenda mereka. Dan Jongin menoleh saat merasakan remasan kecil dipinggangnya.

Disana—disebelahnya—kini nampak Sehun yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Jongin tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Karena Jongin masih sangat gugup jika berdekatan dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Ayo anak-anak. Cepat masuk." Baju hitam yang kini dikenakan Jongin terlihat sudah basah, saat melihat kearah Sehun Jongin tertegun saat melihat cetakan tubuh Sehun yang sempurna dari luar kaos putihnya.

"Ayo kita juga berteduh Jongin." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin lembut. Tapi Sehun tidak membawa Jongin menuju tendanya, Sehun malah membawa Jongin kedalam gazebo yang tersedia. Karena Sehun berfikir mereka akan langsung basah kuyup saat menuju tenda mereka, jadilah Sehun membawa Jongin kesebuah gazebo terdekat.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat melihat Sehun berlutut didepannya. Sehun mulai mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin. Membuat gerakan seolah dirinya tengah berdansa. Jongin jadi mengerti sekarang, Sehun mengajaknya berdansa.

" _Dance with me_ , Jongin?" Sehun kembali mengulurkan tangannya, dan kali ini Jongin menyambutnya. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Jongin, menarik Jongin mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun tersenyum saat merasaka tangan Jongin yang melingkari lehernya. Mereka mulai bergerak seirama, menjadikan hujan sebagai musik pengiring mereka. Sesekali Sehun menempelkan keningnya kekening Jongin, dan mereka akan tertawa setelahnya.

"Hei Jong, kau cantik sekali sekarang." Jika dulu Jongin akan menendang Sehun saat mengatai dirinya cantik tapi entah kenapa rasanya Jongin senang. Dan Jongin hanya dapat terkekeh pelan saat merasakan kecupan demi kecupan Sehun dibibirnya.

"Aku ini tampan, Oh." Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun saat merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menyapanya. Jongin tertawa pelan saat mendengar kembali suara tawa Sehun yang sangat Jongin sukai.

"Hei Jong, let me kiss you." Saat melihat Jongin menutup matanya, Sehun segera meraup bibir penuh Jongin. Dikecupnya bibir itu perlahan dan lembut. Menggoda Jongin dengan gerakan lambatnya. Kini mereka hanya berdiam diri, saling berpelukan dengan kedua belah bibir yang tengah menyatu.

"Hggnn~" Jongin meremas rambut hitam Sehun saat mulai merasakan kenikmatan atas apa yang Sehun tawarkan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta Jongin membuka mulutnya.

Dan Jongin mengikuti itu. Dibukanya belahan bibirnya, membiarkan Sehun menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sehun menghisap lidah Jongin lembut, membuat Jongin mengerang tertahan. Dan dengan satu kecupan disudut bibirnya, Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya kepada Jongin.

"Aku merindukannmu, Jongin." Sehun membawa tangan kiri Jongin yang kini tengah membelai wajahnya kedepan bibirnya, dan menciumnya perlahan. Jongin tertawa awalnya, tapi saat dirinya melihat cincin putih yang melingkari jari manisnya seketika itu pula Jongin merasakan sesak didadanya. Dia sudah ada Bora, dia sudah ada Bora.

"Tidak Sehun, tidak. Ini salah, salah. Aku sudah memiliki Bora. Aku sudah memiliki Bora. Ini salah." Dan Jongin berlari menerobos hujan yang kian menderas, membiarkan Sehun termenung sendiri melihat kepergian Jongin. Karena Sehun tahu ini memang salah.

.

.

.

.

Saat pagi datang Jongin sudah bersiap dengan koper ditangannya. Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Jongin memutuskan untuk segera menjauh dari seorang Oh Sehun, karena Jongin tahu itu salah. Karena Jongin tahu bahwa kini dirinya sudah memilik Bora yang dengan setiap menantinya.

"Aku pulang Chanyeol, bye." Jongin memeluk Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesalnya. Kemudian Jongin memeluk Kaiya yang kini tengah menangis.

"Kai, paman hanya pulang terlebih dahulu. Jangan menangis sayang." Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Kaiya sayang. Jongin berdiri dan manik matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dan segera pergi menuju mobil Bora yang kini tengah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"Bora aku ingin pernikahan kita dipercepat. Aku ingin menikahimu minggu depan." Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan keadaan dirinya menyetir dan Bora disampingnya yang menatap Jongin terkejut. Jangan katakan jika Jongin mengajaknya menikah karena kejadian semalam? Disaat Sehun dan Jongin berciuman.

"Aku tidak mau, Jongin-a." Bora menjawab Jongin tenang. Karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini di _summer camp_ yang Jongin ikuti, keberadaan Chanyeol di summer camp itu bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan, Bora mengamati Jongin dari kejauhan dengan bantuan Chanyeol.

Mendengar semua cerita Chanyeol tentang semua tingkah Jongin dan Sehun. Belum lagi dengan hadirnya anak Sehun dan Krystal. Anak itu terlihat sangat menyukai Jongin. Dan Bora tahu Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun. Karena Bora tahu Jongin hanya merasa bersalah padanya. Jongin hanya kasian padanya.

"Kenapa?!" Jongin menepikan mobilnya saat merasakan dirinya mulai sedikit emosi. Jongin sudah cukup pusing dengan rasa cintanya dengan Sehun, disaat Jongin mulai melepaskan cintanya dari Sehun dan memelih Bora wanita ini malah menolaknya? Lelucon apa ini?!

"Aku tidak mau menikahi orang yang hati dan jiwanya tidak bersamaku. Aku tidak mau menikahi tubuh tanpa jiwamu, Kim." Bora berkata datar, berusaha menahan laju air matanya. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit saat menahan tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu Bora?!" Jongin menaikkan suaranya. Kenapa Bora berkata seperti itu. Jongin menatap lekat Bora yang kini tengah menunduk sambil menggenggam roknya erat. Jongin terdiam saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi gadis yang dia sayangi ini.

"Bora a—," Jongin tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Bora berteriak keras didepannya.

"AKU _KESATIKAN_ JONGIN! AKU _KESAKITAN_! KAU MENCINTAI SEHUN, AKU TAHU! KAU SUDAH BERTEMU DIRINYA, AKU TAHU! KAU BERCUMBU DENGANNYA AKU TAHU! AKU LELAH!" Bora menjerit histeris, Jongin segera memeluk Bora erat. Menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang disamping telinga Bora yang kini tengah terisak.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku minta maaf Bora. Aku ingin menikahimu." Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Bora sayang saat merasakan Bora mulai menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Bora membelai wajah Jongin lembut, ditatapnya mata pria yang dia cintai selama ini. Kenapa dirinya harus jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sekarang, _oppa_." Bora berusaha tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai Jongin. Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya lagi.

"Tidak Bora, aku akan menikahimu." Jongin menatap Bora dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa diartikan. Seberapa sering dia menyakiti gadis didepannya ini? Sebrengsek apa dirinya hingga membuat gadis sebaik Bora menangis.

"Tidak Jongin. Tolong dengarkan aku. Jangan _sakiti_ aku lebih dari ini, Jongin. Aku akan melepasmu, dan carilah hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Kumohon." Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jongin merasa menjadi pria paling jahat yang pernah ada.

"Tapi izinkan aku menciummu, menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya." Jongin segera meraih bibir Bora saat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Diciumnya lembut bibir gadis yang sudah setia menunggunya ini. Dapat Jongin rasakan air mata Bora jatuh menuruni pipinya, hingga ciumannya terasa sedikit asin. Tangan Jongin membawa Bora makin mendekat padanya. Ciuman ini mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka.

"Aku menyayangi Bora, sangat menyayangimu. Terimakasih." Jongin mencium kening Bora sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka. Jongin siap jika harus menghadapi amarah sang Ibu dan Ayah. Jongin siap menghadapi semua itu.

"Sekarang turunlah, kembali ke _summer camp_ dan dapatkan kebahagiaan. _I love you_."

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju summer camp kembali. Jongin tersenyum membayangkan semua yang akan terjadi. Jongin bahagia, meskipun ada setitik rasa sedih dihatinya. Jongin makin mempercepat larinya saat melihat bayangan seorang yang dicintainya selama ini. Seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin segera menubruk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Sehun yang lebar. Sehun yang merasakan tubrukan keras ditubuh bagian belakangnya segera memutar tubuhnya. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat Jongin disana.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu." Jongin dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya sedikit menjijit untuk mencium Sehun dalam. Dirinya tidak perduli jika nanti mungkin ada yang akan melihatnya. Jongin tidak perduli.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jongin. Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Sehun memeluk Jongin erat dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Apakah ini artinya Sehun sudah berhasil mendapat Jongin lagi?

"—Menikahlah denganku Jongin, jadilah pasangan hidupku." Sehun mengatakan hal yang sangat Jongin ingin dengar selama ini.

" _Yes, I do. I do_."

.

.

.

.

Author note :

AAAAAA! Chap depan adalah chapter final! Banyak yang bilang chapter kemaren mirip Kuch Kuch Ho Ta Hae ya? :3 Well, aku curhat dikit *ditabok* Jujur ini sedikit melenceng dari cerita awal yang mau aku buat. Karena ya aku abis nonton film Kuch Kuch Ho ta Hae pas mau ngetik chapter 5, dimana chapter itu aku mengalami writer block kek mana cara misahin Sehun dan Krystal. Dan eum.. Jadi cerita film itu sedikt—banyak—menginspirasi beberapa adegan di chapter ini sama chapter kemaren(lima)~ Ada yang tau adegan apa aja? Apa ada yang merasa terganggu dan gak puas karena adegannya mirip? /.\ Dan buat yang udah bisa—atau gak sengaja(?)—nebak, aku udah balas di PM ya~ Silahkan cek (; Buat yang gak Log in tapi bisa nebak atau bilang selamat~ Sebagai hadiah(?) aku bikinin fanfic HunKai OneShoot deh, tapi kalo ada yang mau doang~ #semogagakada #plak Buat chapter depan mungkin minggu depan aku apdetnya, dan itu final chapter. I promise you. Tapi cerita endingnya bakalan jauh dari ending film ini. Gak akan **sama**. Karena ya, itu udah aku pikirin banget ide endingnya.

Nah, buat yang udah review, ngefav, sama follow makasih banget ya~ Buat para siders juga makasih udah mau mampir dan baca.

ParkJitta, virniania, yuvikimm97, estkai, , NunnaBaozie, satakanoicinoe, minkook94, ucinaze, dwinurhalifah.9, , Mizukami Sakura-chan,utsukushii02, ezkjpr, troalle, htyoung, geash, ohkim9488, haneunkyo19, yayasuke, Inne751, Minnitta, Damchuu93, , miszshanty05, tokisaki, LM90, kimjongkai-ssi, kaiXoo1214, BunnyJoon, Wiwitdyas1, elidamia98, novisaputri09, dhantiee, vipbigbang74, sehunsdeer, Choi Handa HunKai Shipper, enchris.727, Miss Wuhan, Jun-yo, SILENT READER, cute, Nadia, jumee, LulluBee, ariska, guest 88, hhmz, youngimongi, frhxoxo78, Hun94Kai88, Guest(1), Guest(2), jonginisa, silvia..

See you in the next chap~ I luph you beibeh~ :* So, wanna gimme your review again?


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong Relathionship

Chap 7 : Happy Ending?

Warn : HunKai, with uke!Kai, seme!Hun, crackpairs, typo(s). BxB, Boyloves, yaoi, DLDR.

Rated!M for bad language, sex content, mature content, etc.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin yang hanya berdua tengah berada di Hawaii setelah kejadian waktu itu. Hawaii menjadi pilihan Sehun dan Jongin untuk menikmati liburan beruda mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Menikmati keindahan alam yang Hawaii tawarkan.

Meskipun sangat sulit untuk pergi kesini karena Kaiya yang tidak mengiizinkan Sehun dan Jongin pergi. Tapi berkat bantuan Chanyeol dan Yixing anak itu memperbolehkan mereka pergi berdua ke Hawaii.

" _Stop it_ Sehun!" Jongin mendengus kesal saat merasakan tangan nakal Sehun tengah mengelus perut telanjangnya sensual. Itu mengganggu acara berjemurnya tahu. Dasar Sehun sialan.

"Ayolah sayang~ Jangan malu-malu begitu." Jongin rasanya mau muntah saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang sangat menjijikan itu. Sehun sialan ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Tidak membiarkan dirinya tenang barang sedetikpun.

"Aku serius Sehun. Jangan ganggu acara berjemurku!" Jongin menggerutu kesal. Sial. Tahu begini Jongin akan lebih memilih berjemur dengan wanita-wanita sexy disana, kenapa juga pasangannya ini harus Sehun yang nama tengahnya adalah mesum ini? Dan parahnya lagi kenapa juga Jongin mencintainya.

"Hah.. Dasar beruang. Ayo bangun! Kita jalan-jalan." Sehun segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk bangkit. Rasanya Sehun masih tidak percaya jika Jongin kini sudah menjadi pasangannya, _kekasihnya_.

Sehun dan Jongin tengah berjalan disepanjang pinggiran pantai dengan tangan yang Sehun yang merangkul pinggang Jongin posesif. Sesekali perjalanan itu akan diselingi dengan tawa dari keduanya. Sesekali juga Sehun mencium bibir Jongin tidak memperdulikan umpatan beberapa pengunjung disana.

"Hei Hun, apa kabar Kaiya ya?" Jongin bergumam yang dibalas Sehun dengan mencium bibirnya singkat. Dan Sehun yang mendapatkan tendangan keras dipantatnya.

"Kaiya pasti baik-baik saja, Ayah. Papa yakin Chanyeol dan Yixing akan merawat Kaiya dengan baik." Sehun menggoda Jongin dengan memanggilnya Ayah. Sehun suka saat melihat adanya semburat merah samar dipipi Jongin.

"Oh ya, Ayah. Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan malam diluar?" Sehun bertanya dengan tangannya yang kini tengah mengelus rambut Jongin sayang.

" _Call_. Tapi berhenti memanggilku Ayah!" Dan dengan itu Sehun kembali mendapatkan tendangan dipantatnya kencang. Jongin tertawa dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"YA! JONGIN TUNGGU!" Sehun mengejar Jongin dengan tawa lebar keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun tidak akan melepaskan Jongin apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku menunggumu ditepi pantai, sayang. I love you._

 _—Sehun_

Jongin tersenyum saat menemukan note kecil disamping temmpat tidur mereka dihotel ini. Hotel ini adalah salah hotel bintang lima dengan layanan paling bagus yang ada di Honolulu, Hawaii. Dengan kamar yang luas, ranjang king size, TV, sofa, mini freezer, jacuzzi, bahkan ada mini bar.

Kamar yang Sehun dan Jongin tempatipun adalah salah satu terbaik yang hotel ini miliki. Karena kamar mereka langsung menghadap pada pantai yang membentang indah.

Jongin mematut dirinya dicermin. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan, dengan kemeja putih transparan yang membalut tubuhnya, celana jins cokelat yang membalut kaki indahnya, dan sneakers hitam dikaki. Simple, tapi Jongin terlihat sangat menawan.

Jongin tersenyum saat menemukan sosok Sehun yang kini tengah duduk didepan restoran tempat mereka akan mengadakan _candle light dinner._ Sehun tengah duduk disana, dengan kemeja biru dongker yang tidak terkancing sempurna, lengan digulung sampai sikunya, belum lagi tatanan rambut Sehun yang rapi makin mempertegas bahwa kini Sehun telah menjadi pria dewasa yang mapan. Jongin menahan senyumnya saat melihat lilin-lilin yang bertebaran disepanjang jalan Jongin menuju Sehun.

Belum lagi dengan kondisi meja mereka. Lilin berada ditengah meja mereka, menambah nuansa intim untuk _candle light dinner_ ini. Dengan suasa ditepi pantai yang menyejukkan, jika Jongin wanita sudah pasti Jongin akan menangis terharu sekarang. Tapi Sehun ini konyol sekali, memangnya Jongin wanita?

Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum saat melihat Jongin mulai melangkah dengan pelan menghampirinya. Sehun berdiri, menunggu Jongin—yang entah kenapa terasa berjalan dengan sangat—pelan itu. Saat Jongin sudah sampai dimeja mereka Sehun segera mendekati Jongin, menarik Jongin dalam ciuman singkat nan lembut.

"Hei, selamat malam sayang." Sehun menempelkan kening mereka. Mengucapkan selamat malam dengan keadaan bibir yang masih saling menempel. Jika boleh jujur Sehun sangat bahagia saat ini. Bahagia sekali.

"Malam juga, sayang." Jongin mengulum senyumnya saat melihat sikap Sehun yang sangat gentle padanya. Jika melihat sikap Sehun yang sekarang rasanya Jongin tidak akan percaya jika pria yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu dia kenal.

"Kau indah sekali malam ini." Sehun mendudukan pantatnya dengan tenang. Acara makan malam mereka mulai dengan masuknya seorang pelayan yang membawa mereka wine dan menuangkannya. Wine yang Sehun pilih adalah jenis Cheval Blanc yang terkenal dengan harga yang sangat mahal tetapi memang sesuai dengan apa yang didapatkan.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Kini didepan mereka sudah tersaji _appetizer_ , Crostini. Sejenis roti yang berasal dari Perancis. Saat melihat Jongin mengangguk Sehun tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

Dan kini _main course_ telah tersaji didepan mereka, wagyu tenderloin. Dengan daging sapi terbaik, medium well, dengan sensasi lembut dan lumer dimulut. Belum lagi dagingnya yang sangat empuk dan juicy ketika dimakan. Jongin berfikir jika makanan ini sangat sempurna untuk candle light dinner mereka.

" _Dance with me,_ Jong?" Sehun menawari Jongin berdansa saat hidangan penutup sudah selesai mereka santap. Sepotong fresh red cherry pie dan cherry ice cream. Dengan rasa asam manis yang menggoda dilidah menjadikan ini hidangan penutup sempurna.

Tanpa menjawab Jongin segera meraih tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya. Dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya Jongin mengalungkan tangannya keleher jenjang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin, tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Alunan music yang mengalun lembut membuat Jongin makin terhanyut dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan mencium Jongin tepat dibibir.

Menarik Jongin dalam ciuman yang dalam dan intens. Melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah milik Jongin. Menelusuri setiap celah yang ada didalam rongga mulut Jongin yang hangat.

"Aghhnn~" Saat mendengar Jongin mendesah tertahan, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menatap Jongin lembut, membelai wajah Jongin lembut. Rasanya Sehun masih tidak percaya jika kini dirinya sudah menjadi pasangan Jongin yang sah. Pasangan hidupnya.

" _I love you._ " Sehun kembali menarik Jongin dalam ciuman lembut nan memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hahh.. EGHNN!" Jongin menggeliat resah dibawah sana saat merasakan hisapan Sehun diputingnya yang kini sudah merah merekah. Jongin meremas rambut Sehun lembut sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan. Hawa dingin bahkan tidak dapat Jongin rasakan ditubuh telanjangnya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang ada.

"S-Sehun, hah.. S-se—AHHH!" Jongin menjerit tertahan saat merasakan Sehun kini tengah menusuk anusnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang. Rasanya tetap saja perih. Sehun menatap Jongin, mencium Jongin sayang.

" _I'm gonna in, relax_ Jongin." Sehun menghisap kembali putting Jongin, ntahlah.. Sehun sangat menyukai saat lidahnya merasakan sensasi dari putting dada Jongin.

Meskipun dada Jongin datar—karena dia pria—Sehun tetap sangat menyukai itu. Saat merasakan Jongin mulai terhanyut dalam kenikmatan yang dia tawarkan, Sehun segera memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang anal Jongin dalam satu kali sentakan.

"SEHUN! EMMHH!" Jongin menjerit saat merasakan penis Sehun yang kini tengah ereksi memasuki lubang analnya yang berkedut-kedut. Sial. Penis Sehun besar sekali. Dapat Jongin rasakan penis Sehun yang memenuhi dirinya.

" _M-move, please_." Sehun mengerti, jika ini dibiarkan maka Jongin akan merasa makin kesakitan. Sehun bergerak pelan, seirama. Mencoba menemukan titik sensitive Jongin.

Tangannya aktif mengelus badan Jongin, dan kembali berhenti dipucuk dada Jongin yang menegang sempurna. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mencium bibir Jongin.

"Hhh.. Sehun! Ahh!" Jongin mendesah hebat saat merasakan orgasmenya, matanya memutih, tubuhnya terasa melayang. Dapat Jongin rasakan bahwa kini cairan seputih susu miliknya masih mengalir dari penisnya. Sial. Ini nikmat sekali.

'J-jongin. _I'm wanna cum. Ouh Shit._ " Sehun makin gencar menyodok lubang anal Jongin saat dirasa dirinya akn segera memutahkan sperma miliknya. Sehun makin melebarkan kaki Jongin, membuat Jongin mengangkang selebar mungkin. Gerakan Sehun makin berantakan, cepat dan tidak teratur.

"Eghhnnn! SEHUNNN~!" Jongin mendesah, tidak memperdulikan jika dirinya sekarang terlihat sangat murahan dan wanita sekali. Dapat Jongin rasakan dirinya kini tengah memuntahkan sperma miliknya lagi, dirinya orgasme lagi.

Dapat juga Jongin rasakan aliran sperma Sehun yang mengalir memenuhi lubang analnya. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat measih merasakan aliran sperma Sehun memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ahhh~" Jongin mendesah pelan saat Sehun menarik keluar penisnya. Sehun memeluk tubuhnya, mendekap Jongin erat. Menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu." Dapat Jongin rasakan Sehun kini tengah mencium keningnya lembut. Jongin sebenarnya benci jika diperlukan seperti wanita, dirinya masih laki-laki.

"Aku akan meminta izin keluarga kita Jongin, secepatnya." Dengan ucapan terakhir Sehun, Jongin memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu mereka habiskan untuk berlibur di Hawaii, kini Sehun dan Jongin sudah menapaki kembali Seoul. Dengan langkah yang berat dan ragu Sehun membawa Jongin menuju rumah orang tuanya. Rasa gugup melintasi mereka, karena bagaimanapun mereka tahu hubungan mereka ini salah.

"Pa, Ma.. Aku ingin menikahi Jongin." Jongin meremas tangannya erat saat Sehun mengucapkan kata yang paling dia takuti. Menghadap orang tua mereka. Jongin sama sekali tidak berani mendongak untuk menghadap kepala keluarga Oh ini. Atmosfer ketegangan sangat terasa diruang tamu kediaman Oh Siwon ini.

"Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi." Siwon menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah mengetahui hubungan anak sulungnya ini dengan Kim Jongin, sahabatnya.

Karena selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini Jongin akan selalu kekediaman keluarganya, entah mengajak Kaiya bermain, membawakan Sehun makanan, atau apapun. Bahkan Siwon—ayah Sehun—pernah melihat Sehun tengah mencumbu Jongin.

"M-maksud papa?" Sehun jadi terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dirinya dan Jongin memutuskan meminta restu akan hubungan mereka yang telah mereka tutupi selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Bukan karena Sehun tidak siap, hanya saja Jongin yang masih belum siap.

"Sudahlah Sehun, papa tahu ini akan terjadi. Selama kau bahagia papa bisa apa?" Siwon tersenyum lembut, menggenggam telapak tangan sang istri yang kini tengah tersenyum disampingnya.

"Jadi papa menyetujui ini?" Sehun bertanya cemas. Demi Tuhan! Kini jantungnya tengah berdegup cepat. Bahkan Sehun takut jika nanti detakan jantungnya akan terdengar oleh semua yang ada diruangan ini.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula jika aku mengingankan cucu, aku sudah ada Kaiya. Dan masih ada Luhan yang akan memberikanku cucu." Siwon menatap Sehun sayang. Siwon rasanya mau tertawa saat melihat Jongin yang kini terdiam kaku.

Pasti anak itu shock sekali karena dengan gamblangnya dirinya menyetujui ide yang bisa dibilang gila ini. Anakmu menjadi gay, dan kau menyetujuinya? Itu pasti akan aneh sekali.

"Terimakasih Pa, terimakasih Ma." Sehun bangkit, membawa Jongin untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Jongin menatap Siwon dan YooNa takut. Tapi saat merasakan usapan lembut YooNa—ibu Sehun—ditangannya, Jongin segera memberanikan diri menatap Siwon dan YooNa.

"Mama yang berterimakasih Jongin karena mau mengurusi Sehun yang bodoh ini." Dan Jongin setelah sekian lama terdiam bisa tertawa lepas. Melupakan semua ketegangan yang ada. Jika sudah mendapatkan restu seperti ini, maka Sehun dan Jongin akan menikah minggu depan di Amerika.

Dimana cinta seperti dirinya diterima dan diakui. Tapi restu ayah dan ibunya masih Jongin ragukan. Setelah ini Sehun dan Jongin akan segera menuju rumah keluarga Kim untuk meminta restu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dapat Sehun rasakan rasakan rasa panas yang mengalir dipipinya. Terdapat tanda lima jari tercetak jelas diwajahnya, bahkan kini Sehun dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sepertinya robek.

Tamparan ayah Jongin tidak main-main kuatnya. Sehun segera maju kedepan saat melihat Jongin yang akan ditampar sang ayah, Kim JeonMyun.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI MERESTUI KALIAN!" Dan kali ini Sehun dapat merasakan lagi tamparan dipipinya. Ini sakit sekali. Sehun tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa seorang Kim JoonMyeon yang terlihat lembut itu memilik kekuatan sebesar ini. Belum lagi saat dirinya mendengar suara Jongin yang memekik tertahan dan tangisan Ibu Jongin yang memilukan.

"Ayah, a-yah aku mohon. H-hentikan yah, Jongin minta maaf." Kini Jongin berlutut didepan Ayahnya saat melihat sang ayah akan melayangkan tendangannya diperut Sehun. Sungguh Jongin tidak tega melihat Sehun yang sudah mendapat beberapa memar ditubuhnya.

"KAU MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT AKU AYAHMU!" Kini sang ayah melempar pas bunga yang berada diatas meja tamu rumahnya. Sang Ibu hanya bisa menenangkan sang Ayah sambil menatap Jongin penuh luka. Jadi anaknya memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dengan Bora demi pria ini? Dia sangat kecewa.

"Tapi ayah, Jongin m-mohon Ayah. Restui kami. Aku mencintainya, Ayah." Bahkan kini dapat Jongin dengar suara tangis Ibunya yang makin menyakiti hatinya, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun, demi apapun.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan. Aku tidak perduli. Jika kau mau menikahi laki-laki brengsek ini, maka hapus Kim dari namamu. Karena jika kau keluar dari rumah ini sekarang, kau bukan anakku lagi." Ayah Jongin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dirinya muak dengan tingkah anaknya. Anaknya yang selalu dia manja, dia sayang, tetapi malah memberikan kekecewaan terbesar padanya.

"Ibu kecewa Jongin, Ibu sangat kecewa padamu." Saat mendengar sang Ibu—Kyungsoo—mengatakan hal itu dengan nada bicara yang sangat membuat Jongin sakit, maka detik itu pula air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Izinkan dirinya untuk menangis, izinkan dirinya untuk egois, izinkan dirinya membuang harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Karena yang Jongin rasakan hanyalah sakit yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Maafkan aku." Sehun beringsut memeluk Jongin, menuntun Jongin menuju mobilnya. Tidak diperdulikannya sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Karena Sehun memang sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi semua hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Saat berada didalam mobil, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Apa kau ingin pernikahan ini dibatalkan Jongin?" Sehun menahan nafasnya saat menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari Jongin. Karena Sehun tahu ini memang salah. Jongin terdiam dalam pikirannya sendirinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

"Sehun.. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, a-aku.. Ayah dan Ibuku. Maafkan aku." Setelah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Jongin membuka suaranya. Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ini menyakitkan. Tapi Sehun mengeri, sangat mengerti. Dapat Sehun lihat bahwa kini Jongin tengah menangis dalam diam. Semua yang mereka impikan hilang dalam sekejab.

"Ya, aku mengerti Jongin. Aku.. Maaf." Sehun mencium Jongin. Ciuman yang dalam. Ciuman terakhir yang akan dia berikan kepada pria ini. Ciuman yang menggambarkan semua kesakitan yang ada. Air mata Sehun jatuh menuruni pipi Jongin saat membayangkan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya Sehun bisa menyentuh Jongin.

"Maaf Sehun. Aku harus pergi." Jongin menyeka airmatanya kasar, membanting pintu mobil Sehun dan segera berlari kencang. Sehun terdiam, ingin mengejar tapi Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin kembali padanya. Karena Sehun tahu ini adalah kesalahan. Sebuah hubungan yang salah.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memang tidak pernah menghubungi Sehun sejak kejadian itu. Jongin kembali mengasingkan diri ke pulau Dewata, Bali. Jongin tidak memberitahu siapapun, tapi Jongin hanya ingin mencoba memberikan yang terbaik bagi ayah dan ibunya.

Bora? Jongin tidak ingin menyakiti Bora lebih dalam. Tapi karena egonya, Jongin menghubungi wanita itu. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya satu bulan sejak Sehun dan dirinya berpisah.

Bora menemani Jongin. Memberikan Jongin semangat lagi. Bahkan kini Bora kembali menemani Jongin mengurus resortnya di Bali. Bora tahu dirinya tetap sebagai pelarian Jongin, hanya saja hati kecilnya sangat mencintai Jongin. Sangat. Bora tahu mungkin dirinya seperti wanita murahan, tapi Bora sangat mencintai pria ini. Jongin.

"Bora, aku tahu ini terkesan tidak adil untukmu. Tapi aku.. Bora, menikahlah denganku. Buat aku jatuh cinta denganmu." Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Bora, Jongin tahu mungkin dia adalah pria brengsek, tapi Jongin akan berusaha membahagia wanita ini apapun caranya.

"Ya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Jongin." Dan pada detik itu Jongin memeluk Bora erat. Diawal musim dingin kali ini, Jongin berjanji akan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Memulai lagi hidupnya. Menjadikan Sehun sebagai kesalahan terindah dihidupnya. Hubungan yang salah tapi menyenangkan. Biarkan hubungannya dan Sehun menjadi kesalahan terindah yang pernah dia rasakan. Biarkan hubungannya dan Sehun menjadi kenangan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sehun kini kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu seorang CEO perusahaan besar di Seoul. Menjadi ayah yang baik untuk sosok putri tunggalnya, Oh Kaiya. Satu minggu yang lalu Sehun menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan dari sosok yang selama ini ingin dilupakannya.

 ** _Wedding Invitation_**

 ** _Bora and Jongin._**

 ** _December, 27th 2015._**

Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum saat mendapatkan undangan itu. Akhirnya Jongin memilih menikahi wanita itu. Sehun tentu saja mengetahui sosok wanita itu. Wanita cantik nan anggun, Bora. Sehun hanya berharap apapun itu itu akan membuat Jongin merasa bahagia.

" _I wish you can get your happiness Jongin. I'll always love you._ " Sehun memejamkan matanya. Membayang sosok Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sehun mengulukan tangannya saat membayangkan Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum mengembang indah disana.

—Karena Sehun tahu, sesuatu hal yang salah tidak akan pernah dianggap benar bagaimanapun Sehun berusaha. Karena Sehun tahu, Jongin memang bukan ditakdirkan untuknya. Karena Sehun tahu dari awal memang hubungannya dan Jongin hanyalah suatu kesalahan. _'Cause Sehun know,_ _their relathionship is a_ _ **Wrong Relathionship**_ —

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Author note's :

Muahahaa~ Inilah endingnya~ *ditabok* This is da real ending guys. Anyway, maaf ya kalau endingnya gak sesuai harapan kalian. Aku tahu ini.. _Ambigu_. Tapi ya, jujur aja endingnya emang udah aku bayangin dari awal ide ini muncul. Mangkanya aku bikin judul **Wrong Relathionship** itu.

Aku harap kalian ngerasain yang aku rasain dan aku maksutin(?). Dilema pasangan sejenis yang pengen bersatu tapi terhalang sama norma yang ada. Aku harap kalian bisa ngerasain apa yang coba aku sampein(?). Walaupun mungkin kalian ngerasa—aku sendiri sadar kok—alurnya kecepetan, tapi semoga kalian bisa nikmatin ini ya (; Mungkin genrenya seharusnya hurt comfort and angst ya. Aku berusaha bikin fanfic ini eum biar terkesan.. Look like a real life? Maaf yaa /.\

Silahkan marahin aku yang uda bikin HunKai berpisah, silahkannn aku ikhlas /.\ Atau kalian bisa PM kalau mau ngamuk(?) #akuharapsihenggakadayangmaungamuk. Buat yang selama ini udah review, ngefav, ngefollow sama yang udah setia nungguin fanfic ini aku ucapin makasih banyak *bow. Maaf (lagi) karena ya aku gak balesin review kalian satu, maaf *bow* Tapi aku suka banget bacain review dari kalian, serius (: Review kalian itu semacam penyemangat buat nyelesein cerita ini disaat writer block datang menghampiri #ceilah. Aku gak nyangka respons kalian sebagus itu. Makasih sekali lagi.*bow* (; Eum.. See you in the next fanfic, maybe? Well, at least.. Wanna gimme your review again?

Elidamia98, troalle, ParkJitta, utsukushii02, Choi Handa Hunkai Shipper, ezkjpr, , jungdongah, minkook94, vitangeflower, , Yessi94esy, LM90, miszhanty05, dhantieee, , Mizukami Sakura-chan, novisaputry, Wiwitdyas1, Inne751, virniania, jonginisa, JungSooHee, Seo'jinkim, Guest, youngimongi, ariska, cute, Hun94Kai88, kthk2, ichan, Minnitta, Jung Naera.


End file.
